Kisses Behind the Portrait Door
by Burstie
Summary: Seven years after Harry Potter defeats Voldemort, 17 year old Camilla Morton returns to Hogwarts for her final year. And to her crush, 24 year old Professor Ron Weasley
1. Coming Home

**Hey! Here's the first chapter of Kisses Behind the Portrait Door, AGAIN! That's right, I've RE-edited the chapters!! W00t! Enjoy!!** **Please review!**

**xxxoooxxxooo**

"We're moving!" My mom yelled excitedly as she bounded into my room. I turned my ipod off and sat straight up from my comfortable position on my bed.

"And we are excited about this why? It's not like we haven't moved before," I asked, a questioning look on my face.

"Because of where we're moving," she answered, sitting down on my bed.

"And that would be….."

"Back to England! You'll be going to Hogwarts again!" My jaw dropped. Hogwarts?

"Oh my gods, Momma!" I yelled, practically tackling her on the bed in a bone-crushing hug. I was so happy. Hogwarts was the only school that I truly felt like I belonged at. I went there in my first year, but because of the rising conflict with Voldemort, my mother thought it would be best for us to leave England to protect me. From there, I went to the Salem Witches' Institute for two years. Once Momma was sure that the Dark Lord was really gone, we came back and I went to Hogwarts for my fourth and fifth years. Then my mom got a new job. She started working for the Department of International Magical Cooperation and was posted in France. So we had to move, again, and I had spent the last year attending Beauxbatons, which, I must say, is a beautiful school, but _nothing _compared to Hogwarts.

"When do we leave?" I asked, jumping up. I grabbed my wand from next to my bed and began to levitate things over to my large trunk near the door.

"Hold your horses there, little one," my mom said, grabbing her own wand and putting my things down. "You can begin packing in the morning. We leave in four days."

"Four days! That's really fast! What about a house?"

"Don't worry about it. We've got to get there soon, in time to head to Diagon Alley to pick up your supplies; we've got to get you all new _everything_ . And the house is taken care of. We're moving back into our old house. It still belongs to us, so we're just going to go back like we never left."

I had to go hug her again. "Oh Momma, I'm so happy. We're finally going home! But why?"

"Well, I knew that you never were truly happy, except at Hogwarts, so I Flooed over to the Ministry and told them that we wanted to go back to England, or I'd quit. So they reassigned me right away. Now, we need to get downstairs, it's about supper time. Then you can come up here and owl everyone in the world you can think of, and begin packing." I hugged her once more and together we made our way out towards the kitchen of our small apartment.

I stood on platform nine and three-quarters, waiting to board the Express, while my mother went over everything I would need for the fifteenth time. When she was finally convinced that I wasn't forgetting anything, she allowed the porter to take my trunks, while I held my two pets, a white cat named Leila, and a tawny owl, Hawkeye. I hugged and kissed my mother goodbye and boarded the train.

Attempting to find a quiet compartment, I ended up searching through what seemed like every corner of the train until I found one. I sat Hawkeye's cage down and opened it so he could stretch his wings and rest. Leila went immediately over to the corner to curl up, and after a moment or two, Hawkeye settled down right next to her and they slept together. I desperately wanted to be back at school, hoping to see some people that I knew and loved, so I went ahead and changed into my brand new uniform and robes. Then I settled down into the comfy bench and pulled out my ipod, which I had enchanted to stay continually charged and work even at Hogwarts. I knew that I wasn't really supposed to, but I _can't_ live without my music. Sometimes the quiet bothers me.

I reached into my bag and retrieved my quill, along with the journal that my best friend at Beauxbatons, Nicolette Ames, bought me as a going away present. It was a pale blue with my name written on it in silver calligraphy.

_I'm so nervous. What if no one remembers me? That would be crazy, I've only been gone a year. I wonder what new things I'll encounter this year. I wonder who I'll meet. I hope HE's there. The last time I saw him, he was beginning his training as a professor for the __Charms__ class. I can still remember the way he looked the day I left. I caught a glimps__e of him walking across the front__ lawn as I got into the __carriage to head to the station. He had taken off his robe because it was warm outside, and was left wearing a plain white t-shirt and some faded jeans. He ran over to the carriages to say goodbye to Harry and Hermione, who were also training to be teachers and were heading out early with all the students. __His shaggy red hair was blowing in the breeze as he made his way over to me__. He knew I was moving again, and wanted to say goodbye. He had helped me pass my OWL__s__t__hat year__, (I__ got__ 13). We had become sort of close friends.__ I told him where I was going and that I'd hoped that I'd be back at Hogwarts, because I felt it was my true home. He understood what I was talking about. I hugged him goodbye, never really wanting to let go, I'd had such a crush on him for so long. Then I had to go. Well, that's the end of my reminiscing about my perfect man. The lunch tray's almost here. I wonder what I'll get. I do a lot of wondering, I've noticed. Perhaps I should stop that._

The second I finished writing down that last line and closed up my book, the compartment door slid open, but instead of the lunch tray being there as I had expected it to be, it was my best friend in the entire world, Skyla O'Markey. She stood there holding mountains of food. She threw them down onto the seat and screamed as she hugged me, squishing all the air out of me.

"CAMILLA DAVINA MORTON!" Skyla screamed as she hugged me.

"Skyla!" I said, happily, when she finally let me go and I could breathe.

"Oh gods! Camilla! You're back!" she said, hugging me again.

"Yeah, you didn't get my owl?"

"No, but I don't care! You're here!"

"Yeah. Momma said that she knew I was only really happy at Hogwarts, so she got herself transferred back."

"That is so awesome! I have to go tell all of our friends! They'll be so excited. I know Keely will just flip!" And with that, she left me alone with my animals. Keely Ascroft was my other best friend, and a fellow Ravenclaw. I couldn't wait to be back in my house with all my friends.

I looked over across the compartment to where Skyla had left all the food. I spied a yummy looking tart. I reached over and picked it up, but before I could plop into my mouth, the door slid open once again, and I dropped the tart at seeing who it was.

"Hermione?" I said, getting up and hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on my way to Hogwarts with everyone else, and I heard you were back. You don't think I could let my favorite Ravenclaw get by without saying hello, do you? Speaking of which, they made me head of the house."

"Of Ravenclaw? Hermione Granger, I'm…" But before I could finish my sentence she held up her left hand and silenced me with the diamond on it.

"Actually, it's Hermione Potter now."

"Potter? Did you?"

"Yes. Harry and I got married this past summer."

"Ah, newlyweds! Are you both teaching?"

"Yes. I've got Transfiguration and Harry's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I always thought that that would be good for you." Why didn't she mention him though? He was there training. Did he not make it through? Did something happen? I was just about to ask her when she suddenly stood up.

"Well, the train is going to be there any minute now, so I should go get Harry's and my trunks. He's already at Hogwarts; I was just picking up a few things at home. See you at the feast." And with that, she hugged me, and I was once again left alone.

The rest of the trip to the castle wasn't really eventful, however, right when I stepped off the train I was attacked by four of my friends, including Skyla. Teagan and Keagan Delaney, the twins, Keely, and Damien Mercaly. All were friends from my own house. We shared a tearful reunion, and then boarded the carriages for Hogwarts.

Once we reached the castle, I was awestruck by its beauty. It had only been a year since I left, but I never got tired of just gazing at it. We walked into the Great Hall and I took a seat at our table near the High Table so I could get a good look at all the teachers.

Professor McGonagall was sitting in the Headmistress' seat, just as she had been since I first arrived at Hogwarts. Hagrid was still there; so were Hooch, Trelawney, and Sprout. There were a couple of new faces, and then there were the people I was looking for. Harry and Hermione. They both waved to me and I waved back before scanning the rest of the table. I finally reached the end and my eyes fell upon the most welcome sight I could have seen. Right there, at the end closest to me, was the man who had graced my dreams for the past two years. And he was staring right at me! Smiling! It was the man who had helped me achieve all my OWLs in fifth year. Ronald Bilius Weasley.


	2. First kisses almost

**Here's RE-edited Chapter Two!!**

**xxxoooxxxooo**

He was really here. I couldn't believe it. He waved hello to me and I waved back, then turned to talk to my friends so he wouldn't see that my face had gone beet red.

Hermione retrieved the sorting hat and stool from the corner. It began to sing, but I tuned it out. I was too engrossed in watching him. His red hair waved slightly from the breeze blowing in from a couple of open windows. His blue-green eyes watched intently as each new student was sorted into their respective house and he clapped for each, as did I, but I did it with a definite lack of attention and enthusiasm.

Then it was time for the beginning of the year speech by McGonagall. The usual stuff about having a good year and doing well in classes. Things like that, boring things. Then she started to introduce the new teachers. I sat up straighter and tried to pay attention, but I didn't catch two of their names, the Arithmancy teacher and the new Astronomy professor, but then she got to Harry and I paid sharp attention.

"And now, for Defense Against the Dark Arts, a position that I must say is very difficult to fill. Well, this year, and hopefully for many more years, Harry Potter will be filling that post, as well as that of head of Gryffindor House." Almost the entire Great Hall jumped up and started screaming and yelling for the hero of the wizarding world. I say almost all, because not all, but a good number, of the Slytherins stayed seated and didn't even look up at him. Some did, however, stand up and clap right along with the rest of us.

"Alright now, settle down." Once everyone had quieted down, McGonagall began speaking again.. "This year, Mrs. Hermione Potter will be taking over Transfiguration classes." This brought about more clapping and yelling, but not many people got up. "She will also be taking over Professor Flitwick's position as Head of Ravenclaw. In addition, because of Professor Flitwick's recent retirement, Ron Weasley is here to take over his Charms class." There was more yelling and clapping, but I'm pretty sure I yelled the loudest of them all. "Now, let us eat!"

All the platters suddenly filled with all sorts of delicious foods, and I dug right in. It was very delicious, though I can't really tell you what we had. I was…busy. I couldn't take my eyes off of him most of the night. But, then again, I'd been in love with him since fifth year, when he helped me with all those OWLs. It wasn't easy, and required long nights filled with studying. I handled it, amazingly, and acquired more OWLs than any student in ten years.

Once I had eaten my fill, I leaned over to my friend Annabelle Lee, "Hey Poe," I said, poking fun like everyone else did about her parents naming her after a poem. "I'm going up to the dorms. Hawkeye's probably dying to get out and I've got to send a letter to Mum."

"Alright," she said. "I don't know the password, though."

"Oh, that's ok. I'm sure I'll run into a Prefect in the halls or something." I got up and headed out the door, waving to various friends of mine from various houses along the way. I was halfway up the Grand Staircase, when I heard the door open and close again. I stopped for a moment and someone called my name. "Camilla?" I turned around and immediately felt like I was in heaven. Ron Weasley was standing at the base of the stairs, calling my name. It felt like a fairytale coming true.

"Oh, hello Professor," I managed to stammer, though I have no idea how.

"Please," he said, as he started to climb the stairs. "I hate being called that when not in class. Just call me Ron. Like old times."

"Alright, Ron."

He reached the step that I was at and asked, "Where are you headed off to? You left the feast a bit early. Minerva was going to make an announcement."

"Oh, I'm just heading up to my dorm. My owl will be getting restless and my cat probably needs to be let out."

"Heading up there without a password?"

"Well, I was hoping to run into a Prefect on the way."

"Not gonna happen. Everyone is still at dinner."

"Oh, well then I guess I'll head back in," I said and started to walk back down the stairs, but he caught my arm right above the elbow.

"Don't bother, I'll walk you. The teachers know all the passwords to every door in the school."

"But what about the announcement?"

He kind of half smiled as he said, "I'll tell you on the way."

"Alright then. Let's go." I walked back up the stairs and Ron moved his hand from my arm to my back, not really touching, but almost. The walk up the stairs was silent, and silence is usually not a good thing, so I decided to speak, "What's the announcement?"

"Oh, that. McGonagall and the rest of the teachers decided that we'd try something new with the students this year. Well, back about ten years ago when we had the Triwizard Tournament, we had the Yule Ball."

"Yeah, I heard about it. Hermione told me."

"Yeah. Well, we knew that we as students really enjoyed it. So when we began planning at the beginning of the summer, we all talked and decided that we would hold three balls this year. A Christmas, Valentine's Day, and End of the Year Ball. The first two are for everyone, but the last one will be for sixth and seventh years only."

"Wow, three! That's three dresses."

"Yeah, concerns were brought up about that, but Gladrags in Hogsmeade has decided to allow the students to rent gowns and robes for the dances, provided they turn them back in promptly and don't ruin them." I giggled a bit at this.

When we finally reached the top of the Grand Stairs, Ron removed his hand altogether and shoved them in the pockets of his robes, which where quite handsome and gave him a very important look. I slipped mine into my pockets as well and we made our way to the Common Room.

On the way, we talked about everything. I found it so easy to talk to and get along with Ron, just as soon and I got over the initial shock of him actually speaking to me. We talked about how our lives were, the things we had done over the past year, and just about everything else you could think of. We were stopped a few times, however, by various ghosts and other creatures.

Peeves decided it would be funny to pop right out of a suit of armor and scare the living daylights out of me, causing my to practically jump on Ron and hang on for dear life, which led to Peeves laughing down the hall as Ron and I both turned a dangerous shades of crimson.

Once or twice, I stopped to say hello to Mrs. Norris. For some reason, she liked me. No one could really figure why, but she never ratted me out to Filch when I snuck out occasionally. It might be because I liked to sneak her treats when I saw her, but that's only one possibility.

Finally, we reached the portrait and stopped right outside of it. The dark haired woman called Abbie put down her book and looked up happily at me, "Camilla? Is that you?"

"Yes, Abbie. I'm back."

"Oh, Camilla! If I could, I'd hug you, child! And Professor Weasley, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, just walked Camilla back to her dorm to give her the password," Ron replied, smiling.

"Well then, I'll just go back to my reading. The rest of the children should be up soon, so I'll just give you some privacy." She picked her book back up and immediately became engrossed in it. I turned back to Ron to ask for the password.

"Thanks for walking me. What's the word?" I leaned back against the wall waiting for the answer, but it never really came. Instead, he stood in front of me and moved in a bit close, not that I was complaining.

"You know, I didn't really think that I was going to see you again after your mum got posted in France," he said, moving a bit closer still, his face getting pink. His voice was so calm, so soothing with his wonderful accent, that he seemed very confident and would've convinced anyone, if it weren't for his cheeks.

"I didn't either," I said, with a hint of nervousness in my voice. He didn't say anything else, just put his hands on the wall and leaned in close, turning even pinker, like he was going to do this, but was trying to control himself from chickening out. He kept getting closer and closer and--oh gods!--he was going to kiss me! Right here! In the hall! But I had _no_ problem with it. So I closed my eyes and began to lean into him.

Just as we were centimeter apart, and I could feel his hot breathe mix with mine, we heard very unwelcome sounds coming up the stairs. My classmates were on their way and about to catch a teacher in a very compromising position. Ron realized this and pulled back, much to my disappointment. He touched my cheek lightly and turned very red before whispering the password, "Wolfsbane," in my ear. Then he turned and walked down the hall, passing Annabelle, Keely, and many of my other friends on the way.

Annabelle quickly walked up to me and said, "What was _that_ about?"

I smiled a little and looked at her, "Nothing, Poe. Just telling me the password." And with that, we entered our Common Room and I made my way up to my dorm to send Hawkeye with a letter to Mum.


	3. The morning after

**RE-edited Chapter Three!!!**

**xxxoooxxxooo****  
**

**Ron's POV  
**

I hurried down the halls, passing the students, in an effort to get to the common room that I shared with Harry and Hermione. The whole time I was trying to contain myself, until I reached the common room, from screaming at the top of my lungs what an idiot I was! I had tried to kiss her! And I had actually planned to go through with it! I reached the portrait door, one of a sickening young couple in love. Typical that they would choose THIS room to house the newlywed Potters in, but did they not realize that I would be sharing the Common Room with them? I muttered the password and the girl giggled and let me in, where I proceeded to flop down on the couch and groan loudly.

"Oh, what happened this time?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside me, and Harry took a seat in the armchair.

"I'm an idiot," I moaned.

"Oh Merlin, what did you do now?" Harry asked. I bent over and put my head in my hands.

"I tried to kiss her," I mumbled so it was barely audible, but somehow Hermione still heard me.

"You did WHAT?" she yelled, jumping up. I sat up and flopped against the back of the couch, sighing.

"I tried to kiss her," I repeated. This only caused Harry to jump to his feet and move next to Hermione.

"Who?" he asked, and Hermione hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh please, Harry. Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"And here I was thinking that I had married the smart one."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" he asked defensively.

"It means that he tried to kiss Camilla!"

"Camilla Morton? The seventh year?"

"Yes," I groaned, throwing my head into a pillow, hoping to smother myself. But Hermione sat down next to me and pulled the pillow away.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because I can't allow you to go killing yourself."

"Why not? I did the stupidest thing ever!"

"I'm not disagreeing with you on that point. The situation is not completely ideal. But, Ronald, listen. It's obvious you're in love with her."

I jerked my head toward her at this statement, "WHAT!"

"Oh, please. Don't tell me you don't know it's true. You've been in love with her ever since you helped her with her OWLs in fifth year. She was so cute in first year, and when we came back for our training, she had grown up, and we all noticed. We all were sad when she told us she was moving, we loved her like a sister. But you…..I just sensed that there was something more there somehow. It was clear when you hugged her goodbye. You didn't say anything else the rest of the day. You were so distraught about her leaving; I just knew….You loved her."

Harry walked over, sat next to his wife, and held her hand. "She's right, mate."

"So what? I love her. Happy? I said it." I walked over to the fireplace and put a hand on the mantle. It was true. I did love her. I've loved her since her fifth year, just like Hermione said. She had been all I thought about for the past year. So why didn't I just owl her and do all the non-idiotic things guys are supposed to do when they love someone? Why did I go right into it and try to kiss her? I turned around and sank down with my back against the wall. Hermione came over and sat next to me, as did Harry.

"Well, at least you're not just pining away after her. You tried to do something about it," Harry pointed out.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's talking about the fact that it took you seven years to ask me out," Hermione rang in.

"Yeah, and look how well THAT worked out for me," I sighed, closing my eyes.

"So it didn't work out. You're the one that pushed me into saying yes when Harry asked me out. And now look at us. You love her, Ron, don't just stand here and let some other bloke get her first."

"Yeah, I guess. I just…need time to think. I'm going to bed," I said, getting up and headed straight to my room while Harry and Hermione stayed by the fire some more. I threw myself down on the bed and drifted into sleep, dreaming of Camilla.

**MEANWHILE- Camilla's POV  
**

I hurried up the steps to the girl's dorm to avoid any questions about the scene that they had almost witnessed in the hall. I wasn't even sure myself what had happened. When I got into the room, I found Leila lounging about on my bed and Hawkeye still in his cage next to it. I had left specific instructions on his cage that he was to be brought up with my things and that I would take him to the Owlery myself when he got back from delivering my letter to Mum. I changed into my night clothes and sat down on my bed, causing Leila to stir and jump into my lap. I pulled out my parchment and quill and wrote a letter to my mum.

_ Dear Mum,_

_Well, you asked me to write you as soon as I got settled, and I am, so I'm writing. We're all doing fine, my friends I mean. Everyone is still here, including Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They're all teachers, and Harry and Hermione are married. I'm not sure if I have them all as professors, I'll find out at breakfast in the morning. So, I've got to get to bed now, the rest of the girls are starting to come up and I'm really tired. I'll write soon._

_Love, _

_Camilla  
_

I rolled it up and tied it securely to Hawkeye's leg, then set him loose into the night. Just when the girls started to open the door, I covered myself up and closed the bed hangings, not really wanting to talk to anyone, but not wanting to sleep either.

Sleep didn't come easily. It hadn't for a long time. Of course it didn't hurt that I had almost been kissed by my professor, but it was really because of the dreams. I started having strange dreams right before I left Hogwarts in fifth year. Not scary dreams, just different, because the dreams would ALWAYS come true. I'd dream about a conversation I would either have, or hear, an outfit someone would be wearing, an event that would take place, meals I would eat, and other things like that. They always came true, exactly the way I'd dreamt them. So when I went to Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime suggested I go see the Divination teacher about them. I did, and she told me that I had the "gift". I could See the future. I wasn't entirely convinced about this, so I was taken to a local centaur, and it was definitely confirmed for me.

I didn't want the gift. Not really. I didn't want to know what was going to happen, even though I never really saw anything important. Occasionally, I'd get visions of the culprit of a minor school prank, or see a surprise my mum had planned for me, but that was it.

Now it was different. The dreams were getting even stranger. I'd stopped seeing actual things about a month before. All I'd "see" were feelings. Things like love, and anger, and sadness. Anger and fear were the worst. I'd wake up in cold sweats; sometimes I'd even be screaming. That night was no different. Love, anger, and fear were the strongest, and I woke up in the middle of the night again. Cold and unable to sleep anymore, I picked Leila up and walked downstairs to the Common Room. I sat in front of the fire, gently stroking my cat until, finally, I was lulled back into sleep by her purring and the crackling of the flames.

I awoke the next morning to Keely shaking my shoulder gently, saying my name. "Camilla? Camilla, wake up."

I slowly opened my blue eyes and was met with her deep blue ones. "Keely? What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up, girl. Why are you in here?"

I stood up and started to go back to the dorm to change. "I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep, so I went down there."

"Okay. Well, it's about breakfast time, so you better hurry up and get down there."

Breakfast. Breakfast sounded really good just then, I was quite hungry. But going down to breakfast would mean seeing Ron. And I wasn't really sure that would be the best thing to do right after what had happened, so I thought that I would just avoid him for a little while. "Nah, I'm not really that hungry," I lied. "I think I'm just gonna walk around a bit, you know, get reacquainted with the grounds."

"Alright then, we've got a while before our class today. So I'll just see you later then?"

"Yeah. I've got to go up the Owlery."

"Alright, then I'll just meet up with you sometime before class. I'm pretty sure we've got Divination first."

"With who?" I asked, checking myself in the mirror to make sure I wasn't poking out in strange places.

"Firenze. I'm almost positive"

"Good. I can't stand that nutter Trelawney. She refuses to accept the fact that I have the gift and am better at it than her." When Mum found out about my gift, she told just about everyone she knew that HER daughter was special. That includes all the professors at Hogwarts, a few of which didn't believe her. Lucky for me, Firenze wasn't one of them, amazingly.

"Yeah, she's insane." Keely said, walking to the door. "I'll see you, Camilla."

"Sure. Later." She left the room and I decided that I'd go to Divination a bit early. A LOT early actually, but I needed to talk to Firenze about my dreams. Maybe he could tell me what it all meant.

I descended all the stairs and made my way to the classroom, passing the Great Hall on the way. For some reason, the doors were open, so I decided to slip in real quick and grab my schedule and a piece of toast. I reached where Skyla was sitting, near the Head Table, and took a seat.

"Morning."

"Well, good morning to you, Sleepy Head," she said, laughing. "Decide to join us anyway, huh? You just can't stand being away from us."

"Yeah, you wish." I laughed. "I just came to get my timetable and some toast. I've got some stuff to do."

"Alright then, here you go," she said, handing me both of the items I required. She had noticed I wasn't at breakfast, so she grabbed my timetable for me.

"Thanks. I'll see you."

"Bye now."

Standing up, I looked toward the staff table for a second, searching for Ron. I saw him at the end, looking gloomily into his porridge. Then he just had to look up and see me. He made a move to get out of his chair, but I was too quick for him. I walked quickly down the hall towards the door, and he sat down. I had avoided him for the moment.

I entered Firenze's class room to find him preparing for the class that morning. We had a nice chat, about what had happened over the past year. Then we got to talking about my dream. He said that it meant my powers were advancing. I'm starting to "feel" and not just "see." He said it was a good sign and not to be afraid of it, and when I asked him why I was always waking up in cold sweats, he said that it was just because I wasn't used to it yet. According to him, I'd soon be seeing things when I wasn't sleeping, because I was advancing fast.

After I left his room, I wanted to take a walk by the lake before class. While I was doing that, Hawkeye decided to make his appearance, holding a letter from Mum.

_ Camilla_

_I'm glad to hear you're well, darling. I hope you do well in school. And be careful. Tell your friends I miss them, and we should have them over as soon as possible. I must go now; I've got to be off to work. I love you, dear._

_Love,_

_Mum _

I put the parchment in my bag and Hawkeye sat on my shoulder. I walked him up to the Owlery, where he took a place near the ground. I fed treats to him, as well as a few other owls. I stood there scratching him lightly on the head when I heard a voice behind me.

"Camilla?"

I turned around and came face to face with Ron.


	4. The Owlery

**Chapter Four! RE-edited!!**

**xxxoooxxxooo **

"Camilla?" He said again, taking a couple of steps toward me, causing me to back up a little bit.

"Hi, Ron." I said, turning around and looking out the window.

"You didn't stay long at breakfast today."

"I had to go talk to Firenze about something. I just stopped in to get my schedule."

"What are you doing up here?" he asked. I could hear the straw crunching under his feet as he walked a little closer.

"I needed to find Hawkeye a perch. And…..I needed to think."

"About what?" He was right behind me now. I could feel it.

"Last night."

I heard him sigh and I could just picture him running his hands through his hair. "About that, I-"

"Look," I started, without even turning to look at him. "I think it's best if we just act like that never happened." No one would ever know how much it pained me to say that to him. I loved him. Since fifth year. I've thought of nothing else but him. And now, here I was, the man of my dreams right here next to me, and I'm pushing him away. I'm such an idiot! But we couldn't. No. It would be bad, I mean, he's a teacher!

He walked up right behind me and put his hand on my arm and turned me around, gently. Then he moved that hand down and intertwined my fingers in his, and put his other hand on the side of my face. "I don't want to forget," he said. "I've found something I want, that I need, and for the first time, I'm NOT going let it go."

He started to move closer to me, so I put my hand up on top of his. It didn't matter how much I wanted to, I just couldn't do this. "We can't. You're a teacher. It's not right."

Looking into my eyes, he smiled slightly, "Do I look like I care what's right?"

Oh, screw it. I knew I wanted him to kiss me, there was no fighting that anymore. So I didn't say anything, and he just kept moving in. Then, just as our lips were about to meet each other, there was a loud swooshing of air and something flew right past our heads. He let go of me and we backed away from each other and I looked up to see what was going on. The next thing I knew, a very small owl was resting on my shoulder with a letter attached to her leg. She held it out for me and I took it, unrolled it, and read it.

It was a letter from my father. My mother met him during the summer before her fifth year at Hogwarts. He was a Muggle, so they didn't see each other often, but they wrote letters constantly, and fell in love through owl post. Right at the beginning of Mum's seventh year, the day before she left, they decided they were ready to fully commit to each other. They got engaged and had sex. Nine months later, my mother welcomed me into the world in the Hospital Wing, which is kind of weird when I think about it. They Flooed my father in for my birth and right after the school year was over, Mum and Dad married. It didn't last, though. It turns out, what my parents thought was love, was actually…something else, I'm not sure what. They're still great friends, we all are. Because of my parents' young age, they relate to me better, which is why my Mom acts strange sometimes, she's just like me. My father remarried when I was in my second year to a woman named Denise. They had a daughter soon after they married named Sara. She's five, and the cutest little girl in the world. I go and stay with my father on alternating holidays. So Denise and Sara know all about me and the magic and everything.

_ Camilla_

_How are you doing darling? How's school? I'll bet you're wondering where this owl came from. Your mum told me that you two were moving back to England for your last year, so Denise and Sara and I thought we would get you a nice present. Your mother brought us to Diagon Alley, what an adventure that was, let me tell you. No wait, not now, I'll write another letter soon about it. But anyway, we weren't sure what to get you, but when Sara passed by the owl shop, she saw this little girl. Even though your mum said you already had an owl, Sara insisted we get you this one, because two owls are better than one. That's what she said. Your sister. She's growing up fast, even though she's only five. Looks just like her sister. She's a Pygmy owl and her name is Tinkerbell, after Sara's favourite Disney character. We hope you enjoy having her, and that Hawkeye gets along with her. Best wishes._

_Love,_

_Dad  
_

"Tinkerbell," I said and looked up at her. She looked down at me expecting a treat. I had a few left over so I lifted her down and fed her a few. Then I placed her on a perch right next to Hawkeye. He looked at her strangely for a second and hooted at her. She hooted back a few times, then she moved over into his perch and snuggled right up to him!

"I think they like each other," Ron whispered right in my ear. It startled me a bit, so I slightly jumped and moved away from him. Luckily, it was almost time for class, so I had an excuse to escape. Not that I particularly wanted one, but. . . he was my _teacher _. "I. . . I have to go. I have Divination." And with that, I rushed past him, scooped up my school bag, and ran down the steps leaving Ron at the doorway, watching me.


	5. Passing Out

**Ron's POV**

I stood there, watching her walking away from me. I sighed heavily and turned around, punching the stone wall with all my might, causing many of the owls to be startled. I looked at my bloody fist and winced with pain as I performed a simple healing spell. When you're Harry Potter's best friend, you need to learn spells like that. I leaned back against the wall, and then began to make my way down the stairs to the class I had to teach soon.

"There's got to be a way," I told myself. "I've got to get her. Somehow." I sighed again and entered the school's main building.

**Camilla's POV**

I arrived in Divination about two minutes late, thanks to my encounter with Ron. Firenze was okay with it, though only because it was just the first day of class. Divination went as usual, and I knew all the answers.

About halfway through the class, I was leaning against one of the trees, looking up at the ceiling of stars, trying to explain something to Faolan Lumley. He was Head Boy, and a Slytherin, but was nicer than all the other Slytherins. I think that may be because the Head Girl, Kaia Otis of Hufflepuff, might be rubbing off on him a bit. Anyway, Faolan was normally very good in Divination, but that day there was just one constellation of stars that just had him completely baffled. While I was talking to him, Keagan Delany, Teagan's twin brother, was sitting with us and looked over at me with a strange face.

"What?" I asked, looking confused.

"Are you feeling okay Camilla? You don't look too good." He was right. My head was starting to feel awful strange. All at once, I put my hands on my head and let out an agonizing moan. I suppose Firenze was right when he said I would advance quickly. I was feeling all sorts of emotions, just like in my dreams, only it hurt more. I began to get dizzy and the last thing I remembered was Keagan yelling for Firenze and Faolan catching me as I fell.

I woke up an hour later in the Hospital Wing with some very worried faces looking down at me: Madame Pomfrey, Firenze, Professor McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

I slowly sat up and Pomfrey immediately shoved one her awful potions in my face. After drinking, wait no, choking it down, I asked, "What the hell happened?"

Firenze spoke first. "You passed out in the middle of class. You looked like you were 'Seeing' something. You had a very frightened look upon your face. What did you See?"

"Nothing. I didn't See anything."

"Then what happened?" It was Hermione speaking that time.

"I was 'feeling' something. Well, many things, actually."

"What were you feeling?" McGonagall.

"Everything. I was feeling everything. This has happened to me before, just never in the daytime. I was always sleeping when it happened. I feel the emotions of everyone in the place I'm at. Not just the classroom. I felt the emotions of every person at Hogwarts."

"Could you place these emotions with individual people?" Firenze questioned.

"Usually I can. Only people I'm close to, though. But this time it was different. It was just a jumble of emotions and I couldn't make sense of it."

"Which ones were they?"

"I felt every emotion known to man, but a few stood out more than the rest, but none of it was unusual. Love, anger, and fear. Those are always the strongest."

"What do you mean fear?" Hermione asked.

"Could be fear of anything. Tests, death, rejection, doesn't matter."

"Alright, Miss Morton, you'll be fine as far as I can tell. Just get some rest, dear," Madam Pomfrey interjected, saving me from further questions.

"Thank you, Madam," I said, getting up.

"Miss Morton?" McGonagall said,

"Yes, Professor?"

"You'll be excused from classes for the rest of the day. I know it's N.E.W.T.S year, but you can handle it."

"Yes, ma'am." And she left, along with Harry, who had a class to teach, and Hermione, after she gave me a quick hug.

She stopped when she got to the door, though. She moved a bit to let Firenze exit and looked towards Ron. "Are you coming?"

He looked at me and then back at her and said, "Yeah, I'll be along in a bit. I haven't got a class until this afternoon, so I'm gonna walk Camilla back to her common room to make sure she gets there okay."

"Alright then. See you, Camilla."

"Okay." And she was gone. I was all alone with Ron, because Madam Pomfrey had gone to send an owl to someone, I think. I moved the covers off of me and tried to stand up, but I stumbled a bit, so Ron rushed to my side and put his arm around my waist to hold me up. I straightened myself up and looked at him. "I'm good, I can make it."

"Alright. Let's go then." We walked out of the Hospital Wing without a word, and didn't really say anything most of the walk. We were still uncomfortable about what had happened in the Owlery. I didn't like all the silence, and I was determined to break it.

"Ron?"

He stopped, "Yeah?"

"About what hap—" and that's all I got out before I was swept over with the emotions again and passed out in Ron's arms.

**Ron's POV**

She went to say something, then got the most horrid look on her face. Her face became all twisted, like she was in a great deal of pain, mixed in with a load of pleasure, and the next thing I knew, she was unconscious in my arms. We were too far away from the Hospital Wing for me to turn around and carry her there, so I picked her up bridal style and finished the short walk to her common room.

I said the password and, after getting some worried looks from Abbie, I entered. Luckily, classes were still going on so no one was there. I carefully took her up the stairs, thankful that teachers are exempt from the spell to keep boys out. Once we reached her dorm, it wasn't difficult for me to pick out her bed. It was the only one with a stuffed animal on it. While others thought that it was childish for her to still be sleeping with a stuffed animal, I thought that it was sweet, and just added one more thing that I loved about her.

I laid her down softly on her down pillow, letting her hair flow around her so she looked like an angel. She still wasn't waking up, so I conjured up a nice armchair and sat with her.

About three hours later, she still hadn't woken up, I was beginning to get nervous. I needed Firenze. When she was asleep in the Hospital Wing earlier, he had mentioned that he knew of a stone that would help with her visions. It would help with the symptoms until she got her powers under control. He said he had some in his classroom, and I really needed to go get it, but I was afraid to leave her, just in case she woke up. Then, two students entered the dorms. Teagan Delany and Skyla O'Markey, two of Camilla's best friends.

"Professor Weasley? What are you do- CAMILLA!" Skyla yelled when she saw her friend lying unconscious. She ran over to the bed but I stood up and grabbed her before she got there.

"Miss O'Markey, Miss Delany, I need you to do something very important for me. You both know that Camilla is a Seer, correct?" They both nodded. "Good. She's having an episode, just like this morning, only this one is worse. I need you two to go tell Madam Pomfrey that she needs to come up here directly, and then I need you to go straight to Professor Firenze and tell him that I need the stone right now. He'll understand what you're talking about."

I didn't even have to tell them to hurry; they saw the urgency on my face and quickly left the room. I sat back down next to Camilla and grabbed her hand, hoping she might wake up. She didn't. So I sat there for about five minutes. I was so scared. I kept thinking about what would happen if she didn't wake up, then quickly banished those thoughts from ever coming back to my brain again. I couldn't just sit there, so I got up and loudly started pacing up and down the length of the dormitory. Apparently that was just what she needed to snap her out of her comatose state. I heard a rustle come from her bed, and I rushed over to it to see what was going on.

She was just opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Camilla!" I exclaimed. She blinked and looked at me.

"What happened? What's going on?" she asked.

"You passed out again. I brought you to your dorm. Are you hurt? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm just…tired. Can you, uh…turn around so I can get changed?"

I blushed and instantly complied. I could hear her rummaging around, then her clothes falling to the floor as she put on the new ones.

"Finished," she said. I turned around to see her in an orange tank top to match a pair of Chudley Cannons shorts. I couldn't help the small smile that formed. She had good taste in Quidditch teams. She sat back down on the bed and looked around. Then she frantically began rummaging through her sheets and blankets with a terrified look on her face. Afraid she might pass out again, I grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?

"I can't find Checkers!"

"Who?" I asked, puzzled. I thought her cat's name was Leila or something like that.

"Checkers!" she yelled, close to tears. "He's my stuffed zebra that my dad bought me when I was two! I can't find him!"

I smiled and reached right over her to grab the little striped leg I saw sticking out from under the pillow. "Is this him?"

She yanked him from me and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Ron! I don't know what I'd do with out Checkers. I can't sleep without him."

"Well, now you have him. How are you feeling?" I asked. She shrugged, snuggled in under the covers, looking right adorable with that little zebra, and we fell into a semi-uncomfortable silence.

I felt Camilla's cat rub against my legs, just as Madam Pomfrey and the two girls came into the room.

"Professor Weasley! I can't-" and so began the ten minute lecture from Madam Pomfrey. It seemed as though even though I was an adult and a professor, she still thought me a child. She started berating me about how I should've taken Camilla straight to the Hospital Wing and how even though I was a Professor, I still shouldn't be in the girls' dormitory. So I left, and took both of the girls with me to the Common Room.

Once we arrived and turned to them. "Did you get it?"

Skyla rummaged through her school bag for a moment, producing a small object wrapped in a dark cloth. "What is it?" she asked, handing it over to me.

"Something that will help Camilla," I said quietly, sitting down on one of the plush armchairs, waiting for Camilla to come down. Finally, Madam Pomfrey came down, followed by Camilla, who was holding her white cat in her arms.

"Professor, you're still here, I see," Pomfrey said, acknowledging me for a moment, then turning to Camilla. "Now dear, you should be okay. Just make sure you get some rest, and take that energy potion once every 6 hours for two days. Girls," she said, turning her gaze to Camilla's two friends, "You may go up to your dorms now and get whatever you need. Make sure that Miss Morton gets her rest now, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Keely said. Then she and Skyla headed upstairs and Madam Pomfrey exited the Common Room, giving me a strange glance on her way.

I looked over at Camilla, who had sat down on the sofa and was too busy cuddling with her cat to really notice me staring. She was so beautiful, the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at the animal, the way her hair framed her face as she looked down. She was like an angel. No, she _was _an angel. When the cat got tired and laid down in her lap, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Ron."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me when I passed out."

"Was it any different?"

"Than this morning? No, just the same. Only more powerful that time. Much more painful."

"Well, I think I've got something that can help with that."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, sitting up a little straighter. I got up out of the chair and made my way over to the sofa and sat next to her.

"Firenze told us, while you were out the first time, about a stone that could reduce the effects of your Seeing. Help you not pass out so often, calm you down," I explained, holding the package out to her. "Here it is."

She took the parcel from me and carefully undid the cloth wrapping, to reveal a long silver chain. Attached to it was a silver pendant, the shape of an upside down teardrop. Inlaid in the pendant was a green stone, about the color of jade, in the same teardrop shape. Her eyes opened wide at the site of it. "Ron, it's beautiful. What is it called?"

"I'm not really sure, actually," I admitted, turning a tad bit red. "I just know that if you wear this all the time, you won't pass out, and you'll be able to interpret your visions more accurately."

She put the pendant on, looked down at it, and then looked up at me, smiling, with a tear in her eye. Then she hugged me. "Thank you, Ron. You have no idea how much this means. I hated passing out, and having those awful nightmares."

"Well, don't thank me. Thank Firenze." She made a move to get up, but I was faster and grabbed her arm. "In the morning. After you've gotten some rest. Now, I've got to go. Some thing about me being a teacher and that I actually have to teach. Don't really know what THAT'S about though." She giggled a bit at my poor attempt at a joke, and gave me another hug.

"I'll see you later then?"

"I'll see you in the morning. Now, go get some rest."

"Yes, sir," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't get smart with me."

"But I'm a Ravenclaw. Smart is what we do!" She exclaimed, falling back onto the couch. I chuckled and ruffled her hair a bit. And for once, I didn't turn red. This was getting more comfortable, like this was what was supposed to be happening. Us, just casually joking around.

"I've got to be off. I'll see you." I said, as I slipped through the portrait door, and headed off to teach my Charms class.

**Camilla's POV **

I gazed down at the pendant, thinking about what had just happened. It was so relaxed. No tension, no apprehension. Just us, having fun like we used to when he was helping me study. Our study sessions had always been a blast. I tried to get Hermione to help me, but she just buried my head in books that didn't make any sense to me. Despite the fact that I'm a Ravenclaw, I've never been good at learning things from books. I've always had to do hands on stuff to learn them, and make a game out of it. Sounds childish, I know, but it's how I learn. When I wasn't getting anywhere with Hermione, Ron spoke up and said that he had an idea. I was a Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, so he told me to grab my broom head out to the pitch. When I arrived I discovered he had thought up a clever game to test my memory. Since he had been a Keeper, I would throw Quaffles at him, and whenever he caught one, I'd have to answer one question. He was a pretty good Keeper, so I had to answer a lot of questions. His method worked. Not only did I get better at Quidditch, I started reading a bit out of my textbooks each night, so he couldn't stump me with questions anymore. I guess I was trying to impress him.

While I was thinking about fifth year, Keely and Skyla made their way down the staircase and flopped on the couch beside me, giving me knowing looks.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit defensively.

"What's going on?" Keely asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about Professor Weasley being up here, clearly distraught about you passing out, and looking like he was going to have a nervous breakdown," Skyla said.

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that," Keely said, taking my hand. "Camilla, we know you fancy him. What's going on?"

"Well, do you remember last night when I left the feast early?"

"Yeah, Weasley left right after you, which we all thought was pretty strange," Skyla pointed out, giving me a strange look. "What happened?"

"Well, he walked me to the portrait."

"And?" Keely prodded.

"And," I put my head down a little bit. "He almost kissed me."

"He did WHAT?" they both said, jumping up, causing Leila to scurry off up stairs.

"He tried to kiss me. And then he tried again this morning."

"Oh my- Camilla this is AWESOME!" Skyla yelled, hugging me.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, silly." Keely started. "It means he fancies you! Think about it. You fancy him, and he fan-"

I held up my hand to stop her. "Ascroft, don't even think about finishing that sentence."

"But why shouldn't she?" Skyla asked.

"Because he's a teacher. And if you start putting these thoughts in my head, I might just start to agree with you," I said, smiling. They knew that I really did fancy him, and that I was ecstatic to hear that he may like me, too. We all started laughing. Then I knew I needed to get some rest, so I sent them all off to class, making them first promise to find out my homework so I could at least not fall behind on the first day.

I walked up the stairs and snuggled into my bed, holding Checkers, the zebra I'd had since I was two. Leila curled up next to my feet, keeping them warm just like I wanted, and I read for a bit. 1984 by George Orwell. I really liked Muggle literature. I got through about three chapters when I began to feel very tired. I put my book up and settled in for a nice nap. Complete with no dreams to wake me up. It was the best I'd slept in two years.

The next week went along swimmingly. I got caught up on all the homework. There really wasn't that much to do. An essay in Transfiguration and a couple of new charms to learn was all.

And I didn't have anymore "encounters" with Ron for the whole week, except the occasional "Hello" in the halls, or a wave at dinner and a smile in class.

On that Monday night, our Common Room was unusually loud. I don't really know why, but all the younger kids were really wound up for some reason. So I headed out into the halls to find some quiet. I found a nice little smooth area of a wall a little ways down the hall, so I made myself comfortable, pulled out 1984, which I had almost finished, and untangled the cords on my I-pod so I could have something good to listen to, not just people yelling. I was about half way through the song "If You're Not the One" by Daniel Bedingfield when he sat down beside me. I saw the bright red hair and didn't even have to ask who it was.

"Hello, Ron," I said, taking the earphones out and closing my book.

"Hi. What is that?" he said, pointing at the I-pod.

"Oh, this? It's an I-pod. Muggles use them to listen to music. Listen," I placed one of the earphones to his ear and he jumped a little bit and then smiled.

"My father would have the best time with one of these. But how does it work? I didn't think that things like that worked here."

"Well, that's where getting 13 OWL's comes in handy. It took some complex enchantments, but I've managed to make it work here. And never run out of power."

"Wicked."

"Absolutely."

"You know, you're not really supposed to have that here. And you're also out of your dorm after curfew."

"Is it that late? Sorry, there's a celebration going on in the Common Room. I'm not sure for what, though."

"I see. But, you still shouldn't be out here."

"I guess you're going to give me a detention then, huh."

"Yeah, I don't really have a choice. Can't be playing favorites now, can I? Come to the Charms room tomorrow at 8:30," he said, and started to get up.

"What? No points from Ravenclaw?"

He reached down and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. "Nah. A couple hours with me should be punishment enough."

We both laughed a little bit at this and then I lightly brushed his arm and said, "Goodnight, Ron."

"'Night." And we went our separate ways. I reached Common Room and was met by many drunken students celebrating. I finally found out what they were celebrating. It was a sixth year's birthday and his friends smuggled Firewiskey in and passed it out to the whole House. I was tired, so I decided not to take part in the festivities. Instead, I went up to bed. But I couldn't sleep. So I whistled for Tinkerbell and Hawkeye out the window and a moment later. I gave them a few treats and wrote a few letters to my family, telling them everything that had happened. I hadn't had a chance to tell Mum about my visions yet. I sent the birds on their way and curled up in bed, finally falling asleep, thinking of what my detention would be like the next day.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXO

**A/N:** hope you like! Review if you don't mind, I really like feed back, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! It only takes a minute! I promise!


	6. FINALLY

I woke up early the next morning. Not from dreams though. Quite the opposite, actually. I woke up at five in the morning feeling more refreshed than I'd felt in a long time. No one else was up, and there was no way I was getting back to sleep, so I decided to go for a run around the lake. I quietly looked through my trunk and pulled out a pair of grey jogging pants and a grey jacket to match. I changed my pants and put the jacket on over my tank top before slipping on my running shoes and heading out.

I barely made it out the door, though, when Tinkerbell and Hawkeye practically tackled me, both carrying a letters, Hawkeye's from Mum, and Tinkerbell's from Dad. I decided to open Mum's first, so I took the letter from my owl and he flew up to the Owlery. Tinkerbell looked tired, from flying so far and her being so small, so I went ahead and took hers as well and let her fly up to get some rest. I sat down under one of the tall trees near the water and opened my mother's letter.

_Camilla,_

_Darling, are you alright! Do you need me to come to Hogwarts? You said your attacks are getting worse, what's going on! If I'd known you were going to start passing out from these visions I would have taken you to see someone. I'm going to come--_

The majority of the letter was pretty much the same thing. She kept saying that she needed to come and see me. Then she apparently changed her mind. I suppose she hadn't read the rest of my letter explaining the necklace before she began writing. She finally decided that I was in good hands and that I should continue writing, seeing as I wasn't coming home for Christmas holiday, because of the dance. I laughed a little at the urgency of the beginning of her letter, and then the casualness of the end.

My father's letter was much shorter, and less frantic. He actually got through the entirety of my letter before writing a response. He basically said the same thing as Mum did about me being in good hands and writing. He also wrote a small story about something Sarah had done the other day. Apparently, my little sister takes after me. He said that Denise had taken Sarah's stuffed animal, a duck named Mr. Quackers, and put him on a shelf because she thinks that Sarah is too old for him. She clearly hasn't been paying attention when I tell her that I still have Checkers and that you're never too old for an animal. Anyway, Denise walked out of the room and when she walked back in ten minutes later, Sra was sitting on the floor, holding Mr. Quackers. There was no obvious evidence of how she could've gotten him down, so Denise asked her how she did it. She said that she looked at it and said "what Sissy says when she wants things far away." She did a spell! She'd seen me _Accio_something the last time I visited, and she thought that she should try it. And it worked! Not very well though, she said that she had to say it about three times before he finally just fell off, but still! My little sister was a witch!

I was so happy that I jumped up and down and squealed with delight. I laughed and noticed that my stomach was growling. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was 6:30. Breakfast time.

There were only a few people in the Great Hall when I entered, a couple of students per house and Harry and Hermione. I really needed to tell someone my exciting news about my sister, and they seemed like the best people to tell.

"Harry! Hermione!" I said as I reached the High Table. The Hall was practically empty, so I figured I could drop the formalities.

"Morning, Camilla," they both replied.

"You seem to have gotten some exciting news," Harry said with a grin.

I nodded energetically. "Yeah! My dad sent me a letter this morning, and my little sister is a witch! Can you believe it? A Muggleborn!"

"That's wonderful, Camilla!" Hermione said happily, standing up and giving me a hug over the table.

"I know. Apparently she tried to _Accio _her stuffed animal off a shelf. It only fell off, but still! She did magic! I'm just so happy about it!"

"I'll bet," Harry said, rolling his eyes, but keeping his boyish grin in place.

We talked about it for a few more minutes, until the Hall began to fill and get noisy. I went and sat down with my friends to eat breakfast and tell them the news.

The rest of my morning went smoothly. Double Divination first, the only class I had every day. And since it was Tuesday, I had Herbology next. Nothing interesting happened in there, I just sat with my friend Merrick Chittenden from Hufflepuff and we half paid attention to what was going on. We just spent the time talking about when Quidditch tryouts would be and discussing our favorite teams.

I said goodbye to Merrick when the bell rang and headed off for my morning free period. I was greeted with Damien Mercaly and Keagan Delany cornering me the second I stepped into the Common Room, Transfiguration books in hand.

"Camilla, what are you doing free period?" Damien asked.

I sighed. "Well, I _i was /i _planning on finishing my book, but judging by the pleading looks on your faces and the books in your hands, I highly doubt that that's going to happen anymore."

"Camilla, we have that Transfiguration checkup right after lunch and Professor Potter expects a lot from us. We just can't seem to get what she taught us yesterday," Keagan put in.

"You mean the whole 'leaves into butterflies' thing?"

"Yeah, that one. We've pretty much got everything else, but we just can't do that one thing. Can you please help us?" Damien asked. I could tell that he was ready to beg on his knees if necessary, so I gave in.

"Alright. Let me just set my bag down and I'll meet you under the big oak next to the lake in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much!" Damien said and kissed my cheek. Keagan smiled and followed suit. Then they high-fived and walked out of the portrait door. I laughed to myself about how crazy my friends were as I walked up the stairs to deposit my bag.

I reached the tree in record time to find Keagan and Damien already looking at their books with their wands out. "Well, don't we just look studious?"

They looked up and both smiled at me. Damien patted the ground in between them. "Have a seat, dear teacher ma'am."

I took off my outer robe and spread it on the ground to sit on it. The three of us spent the rest of the hour changing every leaf we could find into butterflies. Well, I spent the hour doing that, the boys tried, but pretty much just came out with six-legged leafs at first. Right before the bell rang, though, they finally seemed to be grasping the concept.

Then there was Charms, a subject I was desperately behind in. Beauxbatons taught me many things, but not all the charms I needed for my seventh year at Hogwarts. Amazingly enough, I wasn't behind in any of my other classes. Charms had always been a bit difficult for me, and I just pulled through with an "Acceptable" OWL. This fact was not lost on Ron, however, as he stopped me on my way out of the classroom.

"Camilla? I need a word with you," I heard him say just as I was about to exit for lunch. I turned around, but not before getting a couple of interesting looks from Keely and Skyla.

"Yes?"

"I noticed you had a bit of trouble reviewing the Tergeo Charm."

"Yeah, well about that," I said, walking over and leaning against a table. "I wasn't really reviewing it. I was trying to learn it."

"What do you mean? That's a sixth year spell."

"I know, but I never learned it back at Beauxbatons."

"What did they teach you there?"

"Nothing really. See, they have their OWL's in sixth year, not fifth. So I was technically a year ahead of everyone."

"But you're not behind in any other classes, are you? I thought I saw you tutoring two boys from your year before this class."

"Yeah, you did. But that was Transfiguration."

"And?"

"And everything has always been pretty easy. Except Charms. I've never really been all that good at it."

"But you got an OWL in it."

"Barely. I only got an 'Acceptable' and a low one at that. If you hadn't have helped me, I probably would've only made a D."

"You knew all the things I asked you."

"That's because I read that book every night before I went to bed!" I said, getting up and walking towards him. "I'd stay awake until almost three in the morning everyday, just so a few things would sink in and I could impre- You know what, never mind. It doesn't matter."

"I think it does. I don't want one of my students failing my class. Especially not one that's a good friend of mine. Now, I've decided to cancel your detention tonight."

What? What was he doing? I looked up at him with a puzzled expression on my face. "What do you mean?"

"Instead of coming for your detention, you will come to this class room every Tuesday and Friday at 8:30 PM for Remedial Charms."

Remedial Charms! But I'm in Ravenclaw! "What?"

"You heard," he said, smiling slightly. "It won't be for long, though. Only until we can get you caught up with where you are supposed to be."

"Alright then. So this means I have to give up what? A couple of hours a week?"

"Sounds about right. A few hours, give or take a few minutes."

"Well, I guess I'll go along with it. I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"No, you really don't."

"Well then, it's been lovely chatting with you, Ron, but I really need to get to lunch," I said, and then my stomach growled. Breakfast was a long time ago.

"Well, I can hear your stomach agreeing with you, so I'll let you go for now. But be back here at 8:30. Don't be late."

"I won't be." I smiled a little and walked out to join the rest of my House at the lunch table. It only took a moment after I sat down for Skyla to start prodding me.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what she means, Camilla," Keely interjected. "You were in the room with Professor Weasley. What did you talk about?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just the fact that I really didn't learn anything at Beauxbatons and now he's going to teach me Remedial Charms twice a week until I get caught up." This statement lead to some looks and "Ohhhh's" from my group of friends.

"Twice a week, with him, in a room alone. Have fun," Keely said.

"Oh, come off it. Nothing's going to happen."

"Sure. You just keep thinking that," Skyla said smiling.

"Fine, I will." And with that, the matter was dropped and we started talking about other things. But my mind was still on the things that Keely had implied. Nothing was going to happen, right? I mean, I couldn't say I didn't_ want _anything to happen. But he was a teacher. That would just be wrong, wouldn't it? I knew I was of age, but still. A teacher!

The rest of my day after lunch went great. I passed the Transfiguration checkup wonderfully and Damien and Keagan actually managed to create butterflies from leaves, letting them pass it as well.

Then I had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Harry. Nothing interesting went on in that class, just reviewing some of the more complicated counter jinxes and hexes so we would be fresh for our NEWT's. I had Potions as my last class of the day and that was just as boring as ever. I think that Professor Slughorn wanted me to join his little "Slug Club"; he kept telling me how he truly believed in my Seeing abilities and how he sometimes has little dinners in his office. I ignored all his comments. Like I really wanted to join that group of people, anyway. None of them were really my friends, and to be honest, I didn't really like Slughorn all that much.

I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get all the homework done I could and looking over a sixth year Charms book that Ron had lent me so I wouldn't be entirely lost when I got there that night.

Time passed quickly, as well as dinner. I don't even remember what we ate. Then it was time for my new class, Remedial Charms. I entered the room quietly, to find Ron leaning against his desk, book in hand, and apparently still making notes about what he wanted to teach me.

"Ron?" I said, making my presence known.

"Camilla? Good, you're here. Come on over." I walked over to his desk and he pointed to a goblet of water. "I thought that we'd start out with what we were talking about today. The Tergeo Charm. What do you know about it?"

"All I know is that it cleans up liquids."

"And that's all you need to know. Good job. So let's try it." He picked up the goblet and poured a little bit of water onto the floor. He then pointed his wand at it, did what seemed to be a simple wave of the hand and said, "_ Tergeo _" And the water vanished. "Now," he said. "You try it."

He poured a little more on to the floor and gestured for me to try. I tried. And failed. I did exactly the movement I thought I'd seen him do, and I concentrated on the water going away, but it never did. It just stayed the same. So I tried again. And again and again and again. And each time, it didn't do what I wanted it to do. The water either grew in amount, or it would vanish for about a half of a second, and one time I think that I even turned it purple. I finally just got too frustrated to try again and went and sat down on one of the tables, scowling.

Ron walked over to me and put his hands on my upper arms. "You should try again."

"Why? It's not going to work."

"Then I'll help you. I used to not be great at Charms, either."

"What do you mean, you're the teacher!"

"Yes, but I didn't get very good at it until my seventh year. It just takes practice. Come on. I'll help you with the movement, you're just missing one part of it." I reluctantly hopped down and walked over to the water. Ron walked up behind me and took my wand hand in his (giving me chill bumps) and started to do the motion just as the door the classroom was opened. "Who's there?" he asked, moving away from me quickly.

A familiar little figure with tea cozy hats scampered into the room. Dobby looked up at Ron with big eyes. "Mr. Harry Potter's friend, sir. Dobby has been sent to fetch you, sir."

"What for, Dobby?"

"For Harry Potter. He sent Dobby to get you."

"Why does Harry need me, Dobby?" He was getting impatient now.

"Harry Potter says to come quick to the Entrance Hall. sir."

"What for?" There was a different tone to Ron's voice now. He sounded sort of scared.

"Dobby doesn't know, Harry Potter's friend. Harry Potter just said to go! Dobby thinks that a student was cursed. There was a boy hanging from the ceiling."

"The_ Levicorpus _jinx!" He started running out of the room, then turned back to me. "Camilla, we're going to have to stop for now. I'll see you again tomorrow." And with that, he was gone. I gathered my things, waved good-bye to Dobby, and started walking up to my dorm.

I sat in the Common Room for about an hour, trying to sort out my feelings. I kept trying to tell myself that Ron and I were wrong together. There was no way that something like that would work. Yet, the second I entered that classroom, and saw him leaning there looking perfect, all of those thoughts were shattered in my brain and all I wanted was to be with him. But no, that would be bad. I had to go talk to him. He had tried to talk to me about it and I just blew him off. We needed to get this whole mess sorted out. And I was going to be the one to make the first move.

I got up and walked very quickly towards his Common Room. When I arrived, I was greeted by a cute young couple in the portrait. The girl looked at me and giggled.

"What can we do for you, dear?"

"I'm Camilla Morton. Can you tell Ron that I'm here to speak with him?"

"Of course we can. It would be my pleasure," the man said, bowing slightly, then disappearing out of the picture.

A moment later, he reappeared and the door creaked open. Ron stood there for a moment, looking at me strangely, then he beckoned me inside. Once we were inside the little hole before the large room, he turned around and ran a hand through his hair. "Camilla, it's a bit late. What are you doing here?"

"Ron, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked. I was getting very nervous and started ringing my hands.

"Us."

"I wasn't really aware there was an 'Us'."

"That's the thing. There's not, and it needs to stay that way."

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" he asked, leaning against the stone wall.

"Yes, but I just want to make sure we're clear. You're a teacher, I'm a student. And I know that you fancy me, or at least I hope you do, because if you don't then I'm making a very big idiot out of myself. And I'm pretty sure you know that I fancy you. And despite all that, we just can't be together, it just wouldn't work," I explained. I couldn't really read the expression on his face. It looked a little bit like a mix of amusement, attempted indifference, and ………… _disappointment _"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a Charms essay to finish. Goodnight, Professor Weasley." And with that, I turned to go, but Ron caught my upper arm and held me back.

"Please," he said, looking me in the eye and pulling me closer. "I thought I asked you to call me Ron." And before I could retaliate with anything, he brought me even closer and brushed his lips against mine. It was a slow, short, sweet kiss, but when we pulled apart, we were both a little winded. I looked into his blue eyes for a moment, feeling all the stored up emotions we'd been hiding from each other. He moved his hand to my hip and I put a hand in his hair. When I couldn't look at him any longer, I pulled his face down to mine into a very passionate kiss.

After standing there like that for what seemed like forever, I felt my back hit the wall and one of his hands held my face. We pulled back after a moment more and looked at each other again. All of the sudden, Ron realized what we had done, and he pulled away and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. I went and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"What have we done?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Well, I don't know what you call it, but most people call it snogging."

"That's not what I meant. You came here to tell me that we can't be together, and we end up all over each other behind the door."

"Yeah, it does seem a bit ironic, doesn't it."

"Oh yeah. So, what does that make us?" he asked. I thought a moment, then decided that instead of answering him with words, I'd much rather just show him what I thought. So I got up and moved over to him. I hadn't been wearing my outer robe or vest, so I loosened my tie, sat front ways on his lap, and began to kiss him. He leaned back, moaned a little bit, and settled one hand on my cheek, the other on my thigh.

He licked my bottom lip a tiny bit, but I could tell he was pleading for entrance, and I had no problems granting it. Our tongues danced for a few minutes when we heard a sound coming from the corner of the room. We pulled apart and looked in the direction of the interruption, only to find Harry and Hermione staring at us with surprised looks on their faces.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXO

**A/N:** hope you like!I hope I got all the tags out of it, but ifnot, don't hesitate to point them out!Review if you don't mind, I really like feed back, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! It only takes a minute! I promise!


	7. Talks, Dates, and Rows

"Uh…" was all I managed to say and I removed myself from Ron's lap. I sat down on the opposite side of the couch from him and wiped my mouth a bit before turning to look at Hermione and Harry again. "Uh…hi, guys," I said uncertainly.

"Hello, Camilla," Hermione said, sitting in an armchair. Harry sat beside her, seeming to have lost his voice. "May I ask what you were just doing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Hermione…We were just…uh...we were…will it do any good to say that it wasn't what it looked like?" Ron asked, clearly flustered and embarrassed.

"Mate, I'm thinking that it's a little too late for that," Harry finally spoke up.

"Hermione, I just came over here to tell Ron that we-" I started to explain before she cut me off.

"Now, Camilla, as your Head of House, I am very disappointed in you. But as your friend, I honestly couldn't be happier for you!" She got up and hugged me and Harry went over to do the man-hug thing with Ron.

"I'm just gonna go talk to Ron a minute," Harry said as the men exited into Ron's room.

"Wait, Harry. What are you going for?" Hermione asked, touching his arm.

"Don't you worry about it, love," he said, kissing her forehead. "You two stay out here and talk your 'girl talk,' and leave the men to go do our own thing."

"Alright, just don't be too long. They've been apart for over a year, we don't want to keep them much longer."

"Hermione!" I said.

"Oh, Camilla, I'm only kidding. You boys go on. We need to 'girl talk,' as my lovely husband puts it," she said, coming over to sit next to me.

I am SO not good with girl talk, but here goes nothing:

"I didn't really mean for that to happen," I said quickly, before she could even open her mouth.

"Of course not," Hermione replied, thankfully without the 'I don't believe you' tone. She continued, "But that's completely beside the point. I'm so glad you finally got together!"

There was a giddy moment, as we both grinned and giggled like a couple of insane banshees. Now that it was quite clear that I wouldn't be punished, I felt like dancing. I mean, I've only wanted this man for _how _long? And now I just had a lovely snogging session with him?

Once Hermione and I calmed down, a more serious expression came over her face and the mood sobered.

"How are you two going to see each other?" she asked.

"Good question," I groaned, putting my hands over my face. "I don't know." _What a way to put a damper on my spirits… _

Hermione made a 'hmm' sound and was quiet for a few minutes. Then she shrugged and looked at me sympathetically. "I don't either. You'll think of something. Besides, I'm sure you have an open invitation to come here." She winked and nudged my side. I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Yeah."

I hugged Hermione and thanked her for our talk. Then the boys came traipsing back in from Ron's room, laughing a bit. "What is that all about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. You know, 'boy talk,'" Ron said, affectionately kissing the top of my head and sitting next to me.

"Well, that's a little bolder, I think," Hermione observed as Harry took his place beside her.

"Well, after our little talk," Ron said, motioning towards Harry, "I think that accepting what's happening and embracing it's really the only thing to do."

"I couldn't agree more," I said, and I leaned in a bit to give him a quick kiss. Instead, he decided to put his hand around the back of my head and pull me in deeper. Forgetting that we weren't the only people in the room, I scooted a little closer in and returned the kiss to its entirety. Then we heard Harry and Hermione begin to clear their throats and we reluctantly pulled away from each other. "Oops. Sorry you guys."

"It's not a problem," Harry said. "Just try to keep the snogging away from everyone else. The whole castle would have a heart attack if you two were to get around. Even if you are of age, Camilla, he's still a teacher."

"I know that. But I just…can't help it."

"Yeah, things happen like that," Hermione said. "So now that all the seriousness is out of the room, let's celebrate the new couple! Harry, I believe you have a few bottles of Firewhisky stowed away in the little cupboard in our room."

"What's this? My wife wanting to celebrate with alcohol? Who are you and what have you done with my darling Hermione?"

She laughed. "Yes, a bit odd, isn't it? But they deserve it. After all the time they've been apart, hiding their feelings, a little party is in order, I think."

"And I wholeheartedly agree with that," Ron said, grabbing two bottles of Firewhisky from Harry. He opened them both and handed one to me and took my hand.

"To you two. Finally getting together," Hermione said, raising her bottle. We all toasted and settled in for some funny stories and reminiscing.

After a few hours, I was getting tipsy and I wasn't alone in that endeavor. Harry and Hermione were getting a bit "friendly" with each other and decided to go to bed, so Ron and I were left on the couch, arms around each other, and bottles in our hands. We downed the last of the fiery liquid and I nuzzled myself into Ron's chest and began to fall asleep.

He nudged me awake after a few minutes. "Camilla, you've got to get up. It's really late."

"That's why I should be sleeping," I mumbled.

"No, that's why I've got to hurry up and get you back to your dorm."

"Oh, alright," I said, attempting to sit up.

"Here, I'll walk you there," he said, helping me up. He held me around the waist as we walked up a few flights of stairs, then I stopped him.

"Wait, I just got an idea."

"What is it?"

"Dance with me."

"Excuse me?" he asked, laughing a bit. "You're drunk."

"That may be the case. But still. I want to dance with you."

"Here? Now?"

"Yes. Right now."

"But we've got no music."

"See, now that's where you're wrong," I said, digging in my bag. "I just happen to carry my I-pod around everywhere with me." I pulled out my little music maker and my wand. I placed the I-pod in the window seal and pointed my wand at it. " i _Extrarius sanus/i _" I said, and we heard a slight buzzing from the I-pod reach our ears like it was coming from speakers.

"Impressive," he said.

"I know. Now what song? What song…Ah! This is just the one we need!" I moved the click wheel around to 'Amazed' by Trademark, and Ron slipped his arms around my waist and I put my head on his shoulder and we swayed back and forth to the song.

_Everytime our eyes meet  
This feeling inside  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams _

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch everyplace in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time everytime  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

As the song neared its end, he leaned down and pulled me into a slow, sweet, loving kiss, sending a wave of pleasure all through my body. When he pulled back, he rested his head on my forehead and whispered, "I love you."

I pulled back a little bit and looked him in the eye, sobering immediately. Did he really just say what I thought he just said? Yes! He actually said it! I pulled him down and kissed him passionately, then breathlessly replied, "I love you, too." He picked me up and spun me around, laughing. Then we disenchanted my I-pod, put it away, and headed for my dorm.

We reached the inside of the portrait door, earning a few interesting looks from Abbie, and looked around. There was no one around that we could see, so we stood in the little hallway before the main room and he lightly kissed my check.

"I should be going." He turned to open the door, but I grabbed his hand. It was very similar to what he had just done to me a few hours earlier.

"No, stay here for a moment. There's no one here, they're all asleep. I don't want you to go just yet."

"Alright, what did you have in mind for us to do?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Oh, like you really need to ask that question," I said, pulling him down onto me. He pushed me against the wall and our bodies were liked magnets; we just couldn't pull away. His fingers began to play with the hem of my blouse when we heard someone saying "Oh my God!" near us.

We pulled apart, only to find Keely and Annabelle staring at us. A moment later, they both squealed with delight and bombarded me with hugs and laughter. Ron and I ended up sitting on the couches with them for about an hour, talking about how we were going to continue to see each other, and my friends had some interesting ideas.

Ron finally kissed me goodbye, which earned a few giggles from my friends, and Annabelle, Keely, and I made our way up to our room, where Skyla and Teagan were sound asleep. It was about three in the morning, so I was asleep almost before my head hit the pillow.

The next month, things seemed to go by in a blur. Ron and I would meet regularly twice a week for my Remedial Charms lessons, which were supposed to last one hour, but we usually only spent half of it on Charms. The rest was spent talking about things we liked and didn't like, and snogging, of course. Then there were our irregular meetings. Sometimes it would only be a quick kiss in a hallway before a rush of students came by. Other times, it would be heated snogging sessions in a free class room or on the Quidditch pitch when no one was around.

We'd even started picking up our old game again about once every other week. For studying. Only this time, whenever I got the Quaffle by him, not only would I not have to answer a question, but I would earn one minute of together time, doing whatever. Sometimes, he didn't even ask me a Charms question, but something else all together, like what's my favorite food and things like that. One day, we were playing like usual, me getting a few by him, but he was catching more than he normally did that day. I had been missing a few questions, and my punishment for that was subtracting one minute of our "together time." Ron made a particularly difficult save, which caused me to slump over and groan loudly.

He flew over to me and said, "What's wrong, love?"

"I don't wanna answer a Charms question. I'm feeling stupid tonight."

"You're not stupid."

"Then how come I've already lost six minutes of time?"

He glided up to where he was right beside me and put an arm around my shoulder. "Alright then, I tell you what. I'll ask you a question about yourself. A very important one. And if you answer, I'll give you three minutes back.

I sat up a little straighter and looked at him. "What sort of question?"

"When did you first fall in love with me?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes.

I looked at him for a moment, then smiled. "Right here."

"What?"

"Well, not exactly _i here /i _. More like, over there a little ways," I said, pointing to another place on the pitch, not far away.

"What happened there?"

"Don't you remember catching me when I broke my arm?"

"Yeah, I do. A Bludger, wasn't it?"

"Uh huh. Enchanted by some stupid first year Slytherins who thought it would be funny. But you caught me."

"It wasn't an easy catch, either."

"But you still did. And I passed out. But right before I did, I looked into your eyes. There was a genuine panic and concern in them. I knew right then that I loved you."

Ron stared at me for a moment, and then he leaned over and hugged me tight. "I didn't know it was that long ago."

"What do you mean?"

"You've loved me for a long time."

"Yes, I have," I said as we landed and made our way to the broom shed. "What about you? How long?"

"Not that long. But close. I'd always felt something towards you. But I never really realized it for what it was. Until you told us you were leaving. I actually cried over it a little bit. Then when I hugged you goodbye the last day of classes, I just…I just knew. You were the only one I wanted."

I leaned in and kissed him deeply as the school bell rang. "Wonderful," I said, pulling back. "Now it's off to Care of Magical Creatures."

"I'll see you tonight. Right?"

"Remedial Charms. I'll be there." Then I kissed him and again and walked off towards the forest.

Before I knew it, it was our one month anniversary, October 13. This was celebrated with another little "party." Only this time, Annabelle and Keely, the only two other people who knew our secret, were invited. Then the first Hogsmead weekend of the term was announced, the third weekend in October. All the girls scrambled to get dates, but I wasn't sure what to do. What was I to do if I was asked? I mean, I couldn't really just tell a bloke that I couldn't go with him because I'm dating my teacher.

I hadn't even had really enough time to think about it when it happened. During Divination, about a week before the trip, I was sitting next to Faolan, as usual, when he started acting a little more friendly towards me. Sitting a little closer, asking more questions, and I think that I even caught him staring at me a time or two.

I finally got fed up with it, so I turned to him while we had a little free time before class ended and said, "Faolan? Why do keep looking at me like that?"

He looked at me a moment, like he was deciding something, then turned to me and said, "I was thinking about how to ask you something."

"And what would that be, Mr. Lumley?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend."

There it was. The question I had been dreading any person to ask me since I started being with Ron. I wasn't sure what to say, but I didn't want to be rude, and Faolan was a good friend of mine. So I did the only thing that my brain would allow me to do. I gave in and said yes.

Then there was the task of telling Ron.

I decided I would do it during our lesson the Tuesday before we were to go to Hogsmeade. I walked into the classroom to find him sitting at his desk, waiting for me. He got up immediately, walked over to me, wrapped me up in a hug, and leaned in to kiss me. But before our lips touched, I leaned back and said, "We need to talk."

His arms dropped and he backed up a few steps. "Uh oh. This isn't gonna be good, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when a girl says 'We need to talk' it can never be good news, right?"

"Well, it's not horrible news, what I'm going to tell you, but it's probably not the greatest thing you'd ever want to hear."

He leaned back and sat on the edge of his desk. "What is it?"

"Well…you see...Ron, you know I love you."

"Yes. But?"

"But I got a date for Hogsmead this weekend."

"You did what?" he said, jumping up quickly.

"I got a date for the trip this weekend. It's not like I really wanted to go with anyone, _you're _my boyfriend, but someone asked me the other day, and I just couldn't say no to him."

"Who was it?" he asked. He was acting sort of calm, like he understood where I was coming from, even though he didn't really like the idea of me with another bloke.

"Faolan Lumley. The Head Boy."

"What!" he practically screamed. "Lumley? But he's in Slytherin!"

"Yes, I know that, but he's also one of my really good friends."

"But he's in _Slytherin_, Camilla! They're all arrogant, and stupid, and not to mention they hate all 'blood traitors'!" he yelled, running his hands through his hair and moving to the other side of the room.

"No, Ron! They're NOT all like that! Faolan isn't like that AT ALL! And you know it!"

"He's still a Slytherin, just like the rest of them, and you're still my girlfriend."

"I am, and nothing is going to change that. But Faolan's not like that! He's completely different than most Slytherins and you know it! His last girlfriend was a Muggleborn! And he knows that I'm not his girl. We're only going as friends."

"Well, what happens if he changes his mind and doesn't want to be friends? What are you gonna do then?" he asked, walked up to me.

"I'm going to say no, of course! What did you think I'd do, just dump you for someone who I don't have to sneak around with? I don't love him. I love YOU, Ron. But right now, you're being a really really big git!" And I left. I stomped down the corridors, tears welling in my eyes. We just had our first fight. I couldn't believe it. I raced straight up to my dorm, not bothering to talk to anyone. They knew better than to ask me what was wrong until I'd calmed down. I flopped down on my bed, not even changing clothes, grabbed Checkers, and rubbed Leila as I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later when I felt my bed sink. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to see who it was. It was Ron! He was sitting on the edge of my bed, his head in his hands. I still wasn't very pleased with him, so I moved back against the head of my bed and curled my knees up to my chest. "What are you doing here?"

He looked up, a bit startled. I don't think he expected me to wake up. "I'm sorry."

"I said, what are you doing here? We've had a row, remember? I thought we weren't speaking. And how did you get in here without anyone noticing you, anyway?"

"Well, yes, I remember our row. Vividly, in fact. I came to apologize for it. I was being a big git. I just don't want to see my girlfriend off with some other bloke."

"I understand that, Ron…wait, did you put a silencing charm on the curtains?" I asked, uncurling my legs.

"Did it before I even sat down," he said, grinning a bit.

"Good. Now, as I was saying. I get what you're saying. I don't even want to go with Faolan anyway. If I had my choice, it'd be you I'd be going with."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Just don't ever do it again," I said, scooting close to him.

"And what would happen if I did?" he asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"You wouldn't get anymore of this," I said, running my hands through his hair and nuzzling his neck.

"Oh, don't take that away," he said, running his fingertips up and down my back and playing with the bottom of my shirt.

"That's not all I'll take away," I teased. "There would be no more of this either." And I pulled his lips onto mine. He leaned in and pushed me down on the bed.

We lay there for a while, tongues battling, when I felt a slight breeze arise up my front. It was then that I noticed that at sometime during our snog, he had taken off my tie and unbuttoned my blouse, leaving my bra exposed to the world. He moved down and began to kiss my stomach and I giggled, because I'm very ticklish and he knew that.

He looked up and grinned. "Oh, that felt good, did it?"

"No, Ron. Please don't. You know I hate it."

"Love it? Did you just say you _loved _me doing that?" He grinned, leaning back down.

I began an uncontrollable fit of laughter and started to hit him with a pillow. He pulled back with a surprised look on his face, grabbed the other pillow off my bed, and we proceeded to have a pillow fight.

Eventually, the pillows were tossed aside, onto the floor, in favor of more snogging. I was lifted into Ron's lap and his hand began to delicately slide under my skirt a bit when my bed hangings were opened and there stood Annabelle Lee, looking at us with a very amused expression. I remembered my open shirt and tried to cover myself quickly.

"How did you-?" I began.

"The pillow. One of them landed right next to my bed. I figured you were having another nightmare, so I was returning them. I see now that that wasn't the case," she said, holding up my pillows.

"Poe, I can ex-"

"Nope. I don't wanna know. You two just go back to whatever it was you were doing and I'll forget I ever saw you."

"Thanks, Poe."

"Anytime, Camilla," she said as she closed the curtain, and Ron and I gave one another wanting looks. I kissed him hard and pulled him back down on top of the pillows. He didn't say a word as he picked up my feet and slipped my shoes off. I allowed him to remove the rest of my shirt and kiss me once more.

"Is this…?"

"My first? Yes."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Ron, don't ask questions you already know the answer to." And with that, we kissed once more, and I heard the sound of zippers coming undone…

XOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXO

**A/N:** hope you like!I hope I got all the tags out of it, but ifnot, don't hesitate to point them out!Review if you don't mind, I really like feed back, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! It only takes a minute! I promise!


	8. Hogsmeade and Christmas plans

Ron removed himself from my body and moved to lie next to me, breathing hard. I rolled over onto my side, breathing just as hard, to look at him. His body was shining with sweat and his chest was rising and falling heavily. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Perfect. That was absolutely perfect. You are perfectly perfect." Then he kissed me. Long and hard. He put his hands on my waist and brought me over to lie on top of him. Our bodies were aching for each other, and I had no problems with repeating our recently finished activity, but just as I was about to lower myself onto him, I caught a glimpse of my watch, the only thing I wore besides my necklace. The face read 5:05. It was early morning and I knew that Teagan woke up early most mornings, so Ron had to get out of there. I groaned and rolled over next to him and began looking for our clothes, which were scattered all over the bed and tangled in the sheets, much like we were.

Ron just sat up, confused. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Oh, no no no. It's not you," I said, kissing him sweetly. "It's just really early in the morning, and Teagan will get up soon. You've got to get dressed and leave."

"Alright, fine," he said, sounding like a young child who'd had his favorite toy taken from him. He put on his boxers and pants and began to button up his shirt. I already had my clothes back on, except my shirt wasn't buttoned either. I straddled his lap and began to button his shirt up, my own flapping open, revealing the fact that I wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me. I opened my lips to allow him entrance and he moved his hands, which were quickly followed by his lips, down my neck to my shoulders, then to my breasts. I got even more into it and arched my back a little bit, then came to my senses and took his hands and put them down.

"We can't," I murmured.

He smiled against me and asked, "Why not?"

"Because you've got to go," I said, trying to be strict, crawling off of him. He started to open the bed curtains to leave as I was buttoning my blouse, but leaned back over and kissed me.

"I'll see you at lessons."

"Wouldn't miss it," I replied. "Oh, before you go. How did you sneak in here without anyone seeing you?"

He smiled and kissed me once more, then held up a silvery cloak. "I _borrowed _ Harry's invisibility cloak."

"Oh, well then you'd better go return it." I grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm a Ravenclaw. Plus, I'm a girl." I giggled a little bit.

"Oh yeah. That means you'll always be right. I love you," he said, grinning, then kissed me sweetly.

"Hmmmmm, I'm training you well." I laughed a little bit, then kissed him back. "And I love you, too. I'll see you at breakfast. Now go," I said, pulling the cloak over him then pushing where I had just seen him out of the curtains.

I sighed and grabbed Checkers and my diary. I leaned back on my pillows, deciding to write a bit. I hadn't written in a few days and needed to catch up before I had to be down for breakfast.

_Ron's amazing. He's the most wonderful man I've ever_…

**Ron's POV **

I took off Harry's cloak and ran my hands through my hair before quietly entering the common room. I thought for a moment that I had come in unnoticed, until I spotted Hermione heating up some tea in our small kitchen area. She turned around and gave me an exasperated sigh.

"Ron! Where have you been! Harry's cloak went missing last night. We figured you had it, but where did you…" She paused for a moment, realizing where I had gone. "Oh. You went to see Camilla?"

I began to turn red and nodded a bit.

"Ah. And you were gone all night. Oh my…did you two…" She trailed off, giving me a questioning look. My reddening face seemed to give her the answer and she set her cup down on the table. "Ron, you didn't! She's just seventeen!"

"Hermione, I didn't pressure her or anything. She wanted to. I swear!" I defended myself.

"But still, Ron. She's technically a child!"

"She's a legal adult, Hermione, and you know that. I love her. I don't wanna be with anyone but her for the rest of my life."

She rubbed her temples a little bit and sighed. "Alright. I know you love her, and I can't stop you from consummating that love. I just want you to be careful."

I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Hermione. We are."

"No problem, Ron," she said, hugging me back. "Now give me the cloak and go to bed. I doubt that you had _any_ sleep last night. You've got a couple hours until breakfast, and I suggest you spend them wisely."

"Ok. I am a bit tired." I handed her the cloak and walked off to my bed, but I had a hard time sleeping. All I could think about was the night I had just spent with Camilla.

**Camilla's POV**

I slept for about an hour, then woke up to Poe shaking my shoulders.

"Camilla! Get up! Breakfast time!"

I looked up at her with sleepy eyes. "I don't wanna go down and eat!" I rolled over.

"Alright, but I'm sure that Ron will be there, and after that night I'm sure you had last night, I would think that you would be itching to see him." I got up with a smile on my face. "Ah! I said the magic word! Ron," she said, amused.

"Oh, don't start. I love him."

"I can tell," she said, motioning to my tangled up sheets. "Let me take care of that for you. _Scourgify!_" She pointed her wand at my bed and it instantly made itself and removed all traces of any _questionable _scents that may have been lingering around. I hugged her and told her that I would be down for breakfast soon, I just needed to clean up.

I went into the girl's bathroom and took a quick shower. Drying my hair with a spell, I decided to put it up in a messy bun. I put on a clean uniform, did my make up (just a little bit of eyeliner), and walked down to the Great Hall.

I entered and Ron looked straight up at me from his table. I blushed a little and walked quickly to my table. I ate a banana nut muffin for breakfast, all the while sneaking a few glances at Ron, then looking back down my table to be greeted with a knowing look from Poe. I laughed and then collected my things to go to Divination.

"Good morning, Professor," I said, walking into the makeshift forest. I was the first in class, as usual, and had a question for Firenze.

"Hello, Camilla. You're here earlier than usual," he noted, turning around.

"I had a question for you. It's been over a month since I got this necklace, and I was wondering when I would be able to start taking it off."

"Well, you may remove it whenever you wish. No one said that you had to keep it on all the time. Just be careful when you take it off. We don't know what will happen if you have another Sight. Whenever you're not wearing it, make sure that you are around people that you know and trust."

"Yes, sir," I said. Then the other students started coming in, and class commenced.

The rest of my day went as planned, as did the next, then it was Friday, the day before I was set to leave for Hogsmeade with Faolan.

The day started out great, except that Ron didn't really look at me as he normally did at breakfast. I didn't have Charms that day, but I went by the classroom during my free period after Divination. He was teaching first years and I waited outside the door for the bell. When class was over, I walked into the room, only to find that he had already slipped out. I was getting a bit depressed when he didn't show up at lunch, then I remembered I had Remedials that day, and I made it a point to talk to him that night.

I anticipated 8:30 all day, and as soon as it rolled around, I was standing ready at the classroom door. I walked in to find him sitting at his desk, looking thoroughly pissed off. I barely made it halfway across the room when he spoke, not even looking up at me.

"Review the Charms we've done so far. Start with _Tergeo_."

"Ron, we need-" I began, but he put his hands on the desk.

"Do the charms, Camilla," he said, sounding as if he was gritting his teeth. I walked right up to the desk and placed my wand on it.

"Ron, we've got to ta-"

"I SAID DO THE CHARMS, MORTON!" he stood up and yelled. I took a step back and tears began to fall.

"Ron? What's wrong with you today? What happened to the man I made love to four days ago?" He stared at me for a moment, before turning away and walking to the window.

I could see him shaking as he put his hands on the sill and hung his head. I cautiously walked up and put my hand on his shoulder. I turned him around and brought his face up to meet mine.

"Ron? Please tell me what's wrong. Why are you acting like this?"

He just shook his head and wrapped me up in a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

I backed up from him a bit. "What happened?"

"I was trying to prepare myself for tomorrow. I thought that if I treated you like a student, it wouldn't hurt so much."

I sighed. "Ron, please don't make me go through this again. I've told you-" I was fully prepared to get into another row with him about Faolan when he pressed his lips against mine in a possessive, but very gentle, kiss.

He ran his hands down my sides, and I moaned when he gripped my bum and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he sat me on his desk, knocking many things off in the process. Then he moved down to my neck, slipping the strap of the camisole I had changed into off my shoulder. I ran my hands through his hair and brought his face up to mine, kissing his nose, then smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. "But I don't wanna stay down here."

"Neither do I, but what about your lesson?"

"Oh, come on. Like we were going to do them anyway." I laughed and kissed up his jaw, finding the sweet spot behind his ear, and vigorously attacked it.

"So what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know. The couch in your room. A nice roaring fire. Maybe something to drink?"

Ron didn't say anything, just kissed my cheek and led me by the hand all the way up to his common room on the sixth floor. We stopped in the little foyer to share a long, steamy kiss. As soon as we came up for air, we noticed the happily married couple cuddling on the common room couch.

"Well, Ron. Feeling better?" Harry asked. He obviously was in on Ron's little 'plan.' I just smiled and held Ron's arms, which were wrapped around me.

He laid his head on my shoulder and said, "Yeah, mate. Well, we're off to my room."

We were almost to the door when Harry popped his head up over the couch. "Remember, silencing charms are your friends." He disappeared, only to be replaced by Hermione.

"Harry! How could you say that! I'm so sorry, Camilla. But you only have two hours to curfew."

"I know, Hermione. I'll be out of here before then. Promise." And with that, we disappeared into his room. He told me to close my eyes when we stepped in and when I opened them, I was amazed. There were candles all over the room, a large fire built up, and a bottle of berry wine chilling next to the couch.

"Ron! How did you pull all this off?"

"Magic," he whispered in my ear. He kissed me softly and led me to the couch, where he poured the wine and we sat in silence for a few minutes, his arm around my shoulders. It was a comfortable silence, but something had been on my mind for most of the week.

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I can either stay here or go home to the Burrow. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I would call us serious, right?" He laughed, and I playfully hit him. "Don't laugh! I'm serious!"

"Camilla, we've been serious since I first kissed you," he said, kissing my jaw. "Why?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on going home; I wanted to stay with you. But I was thinking about maybe going home and telling my parents about us. They deserve to know. I hate writing them every week and not telling them about you."

He straightened up a bit. "How would they take it?"

"Mum would be fine with it. She's my best friend. Da, on the other hand, is very protective."

"Da?"

"Oh, that's what I call my father. When I was a little girl, I couldn't say Dada. So I just called him Da."

"Ok. Well, what was your idea?"

"The Ball is the day before holiday. So I was thinking about going home and telling Mum, Da, Denise, and Sarah. We always stay at Mum's for the week before Christmas as a big family, then I go to Da's house for New Years."

"Where do I come in on this?"

"Why don't you and your family come to Mum's house right after Christmas for a few days, then you and I could go to Da's for New Years."

"Do you know how many people are in my family?"

"Well, I know you lost a brother in the war, so you've got your mother and father, four brothers, one brother-in-law, one sister, three sister-in-laws, one niece, two nephews, and two of your sisters are pregnant. So that's fifteen with you in the mix." He stared at me. "Hermione told me. You aren't worried about room, are you?"

"Well, yeah. With your family, that's twenty people."

"Ron, sweetheart, do you know where I live? My mother's maiden name is Diggory."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I live in a fourteen bedroom mansion that's been in my family for generations."

"Oh. Well, then I guess rooms won't be an issue," he said, hanging his head a bit.

I giggled. "Ron, please don't act like that. No one really knows about it. We don't live like conceited rich people. We actually live more like regular Muggles than anything. I've even got a car and a computer and everything."

Ron's face softened and he smiled. "Alright. Christmas it is."

"Okay. Now I've got be going. Big day tomorrow," I said, kissing him on the cheek and walking to the door, leaving him on the couch. "I love you." I grinned, leaning against the door.

He smiled and walked over to me. "I love you, too," he said, kissing my neck. "And don't worry, I'll save you from him soon."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know." He grinned. "Now go. I don't want you to get into trouble."

We kissed once more and parted. I lay down in my bed, curled up with Checkers and Leila, and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of girls getting ready for their dates. I showered and did my hair in a half ponytail, with loose ringlets down my back. I dressed in my favorite jeans and a blue sweater, as it was getting colder and colder outside, even though the snow had yet to fall.

I met Faolan in the Great Hall with a smile before making sure he understood that we were only going as friends. We were checked off by Filch and we made our way down the long path to the village, just chatting.

We ate lunch with my housemates in the Three Broomsticks, then decided that we needed to go to the bookstore for a look around. I was carousing the back section when a hand shot out and grabbed me and pulled me into a shadowy corner. I was about to scream when a pair of warm lips pressed against mine and I instantly knew who it was.

"Get away from Faolan. Make an excuse, I don't care. Meet me in the Astronomy tower as soon as you can."

"Okay," I murmured as he kissed me again, then spun me back out into the aisle. I went to look for Faolan. I found him near the checkout.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. Where were you?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, I was looking through a book, and got…distracted," I said.

"Well, okay. Where do you want to go now?"

"Well, I was actually thinking about heading back to the castle," I said. "My mum's been sick and I got permission from McGonagall to use a fireplace to check on her," I lied, hoping he would believe me.

"Oh, really? Well, I'll go back with you."

"No no no. It's alright. I know your Slytherin friends wanted to see you today, so I won't ruin that for you. I'll see you at dinner, alright?" I said. I hadn't thought that he might want to walk me back.

"Okay. If you insist. I had fun today, Camilla," he said, giving me a friendly hug.

"Me too, Faolan. Bye." I waved, practically running back to the castle. I reached the tower and was greeted with a beautiful sight.

Ron had laid out a full picnic spread. He looked up at me from pouring some wine and smiled. I walked over and kissed him. "It's lovely."

"I knew you'd like it," he said, returning my kiss with passion. He picked me up by my waist and twirled me around, as the first snow of winter began to fall around us.


	9. Meet the Parents

"I'm ready to take it off," I said, turning to Ron with a completely random subject. Dinner had just ended, and he and I were sitting in his room drinking butterbeer and cuddling.

"Take what off?" he asked, kissing my neck. "And more importantly, can I help?"

"Yes, and it's not what you think," I laughed and scooted away. "I'm talking about my necklace," I said, fingering the pendant.

"Oh. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I talked to Firenze about it over a month ago and he said that I should have enough control now. I just need to be near someone I trust, incase my visions get out of hand," I said, pulling my hair away from the back of my neck. "And I trust you with my life."

"Alright. If you're sure," he said, reaching behind my neck to unhook the silver clasp. He planted a soft kiss on my lips and leaned back, placing the necklace on the coffee table. We leaned back and he held my hand. "Anything?"

"No, nothing yet. And I may not have one. It's just that, I'm sick of wearing the necklace all the time. Eventually, I'll get to where I canbe able to control it enough to not have to wear the necklace at all. But I'm just gonna take it slow," I said, leaning into the crook of his arm and watching the fire.

He kissed my forehead and turned to face me. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm going to need your music player thing."

"My I-pod?"

"Yeah, that."

"Why?"

"For the Christmas Ball. We want to make it a Muggle dance,. and use Muggle music and everything., so McGonagall wants to use your I-Pod to get the songs."

"Ok, I'll get it to you tomorrow at our lesson."

"That's another thing. You're all caught up."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But, that means that I don't have to come anymore."

"That is true."

My face fell a little,. "Then that takes away two nights a week that I can see you and not have to be sneaky about it."

"I know, which is why I haven't told McGonagall that you're all caught up, and I don't plan on telling her. If she asks, I'm just going to tell her that I want to keep working with you because Charms is your weakest subject."

"Yeah, thanks for rubbing it in," I joked.

"I never said that was a bad thing. I think that it's a very good thing," he smiled. We both leaned in to each other, but just as our lips were about to meet, I pulled away and held my head in my hands. A strange sensation was going through my head. It wasn't painful, just different. "What's wrong?" he frantically asked.

I didn't answer. I was only silent for a few moments though. It seemed that as soon as it started, it was over. I leaned back and brushed my hair out of my face and looked at Ron. "I think I just had my first vision."

"What did you see?" he asked.

"It was strange. I was here, in your room, and you were holding me from behind and we were looking out at the lake through the window. Then we saw something."

"What was it?"

"A dragon. But it wasn't real. It looked a bit like a Patronus, but I got the feeling that it wasn't. It was a ghostly figure flying through the air, straight towards Hogwarts. Then it was over. That's all it was."

"A dragon?"

"Yeah. A silvery white dragon, flying over the lake."

"Why does that seem familiar?" he said, getting up and walking to the very window I saw in my vision.

"Do you know what it means?"

"I think so. But I can't place it. I'll talk to Harry about it and let you know."

"Alright." I sat back on the couch and rubbed my temples.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, stepping back to sit next to me.

"Just a headache," I assured him. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Yeah, it's late. And I know for a fact that you have a Charms test tomorrow."

"Yeah well, it's a good thing I'm in good with the Professor," I smirked.

"I suppose it is," he replied, kissing a line down my jaw while I ran my fingers through his ginger hair. That line of action soon resulted in him laying atop me on the couch, my skirt sliding down legs that were wrapped around his waist, and my shirt coming unbuttoned at a quickened pace.

"Ron. Stop," I reluctantly said, pushing him off.

"What? Why?"

"Because, I have to go. And if you don't stop, I'll never leave."

"And that's bad?"

"As much as I hate to say it, yes. I love you. Goodnight." I kissed him quickly, then righted my clothing. Then I before practically runningran out of his room before he could drag me back, because I knew I wouldn't be able to fight him off a second time.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Here you go." I held out my hand for Ron to take the I-pod from it.

"Thanks, but you're going to have to help us set it up."

"No problem. Do you have an ideas of what songs you want to play?"

He looked at me apologetically and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not really. We were kind of hoping you could choose them."

"Sure, no problem, I'll get the girls together and we'll pick the songs. I take it McGonagall will want to approve the songs?"

"She did mention something like that." We walked to the desk together and sat down.

"I've got something to tell you," I said, reserved. Something had happened that day that he needed to know about but wouldn't take kindly to.

"What?''

"I got asked to the ball today."

"Lumley again?" He was taking it a lot better than I had thought he would.

"Yeah. I didn't give him an answer yet, but I can't show up alone."

"I know." He sat silent for a moment, not looking at me, then sighed and turned to face me. "Tell him yes. I want you to go and be happy. I might even get to dance with you."

"Would that be appropriate?"

"Probably not, but, we'll save it for the last dance, when most of the people have left."

"Alright," I said, kissing his cheek. "I actually need to go. I need to start on the song list and tell Faolan I'll go with him."

"Well, you are all caught up so it really doesn't matter whether you come to these or not." Ron seemed a little down, but I knew it was just because we would be at a large gathering and not be able to present ourselves together.

"I'll be here for the next one."

"Okay. I'll see you later then?"

"Absolutely." I kissed his neck. "Cheer up. It won't be long until Christmas, then we can finally let our families know."

"You're happy about that?"

"Well yeah."

"What if they disapprove?"

"Then piss on them. Nothing's going to keep me from you. I don't care what others think. It just really bites that we can't tell everyone."

"We can someday. Hopefully soon."

"Yeah. Well, I really must go. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, pulling me into a passionate kiss that left me reeling. (W/C). I was finally able to pull back enough to get away and find my friends to pick out songs.

It took some convincing to get approval on some of the songs, but in the end, we worked our charms and got a good list approved, including:

_The Reason – Hoobastank_

_She Will be Loved – Maroon 5_

_Yeah – Usher_

_Toxic – Britney Spears_

_Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson_

_Let's Get it Started – Black Eyed Peas_

_Move Ya Body – Nina Sky_

_1985 – Bowling for Soup_

_Bounce – Sarah Connor_

_Feelin' Way Too Damn Good – Nickelback_

_100 years – Five for Fighting_

_Accidentally in Love – Counting Crows_

_Shake Ya Tailfeather – Nelly_

_Intuition – Jewel_

XOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Camilla! Hurry up! Faolan's waiting!"

"I'm coming Poe!" I yelled down the stairs. I took a moment to adjust the flower in my hair before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the dorm. I felt my dress was lovely, and apparently so did everyone else. It was pale yellow, with a few ruffles of fabric running vertically down the dress, starting at my hips, and trailing down to the floor in a short train. The top was V-necked, with thin straps and a small length of fabric forming a second "sleeve" across my arms. There was a matching yellow flower to place behind my ear and I wore my hair in a French twist. (Nice! I love the details)

"You look beautiful," Faolan told me as I met him at the portrait. He wasn't exactly the one I hoping to impress, but it felt good.

"Thank you. Now, let's go have fun."

The ball couldn't have started off better. Faolan and I danced for hours, together for some songs and with friends for others, but I would always sneak glances at Ron from across the room. But as , all good things must come to an end, and the happy times did. As _Breakaway_ began to play, Faolan took me to dance and settled himself close to my ear.

"You know, I've wanted to take you out for a long time."

This was headed in a bad direction right off the start. "You have?"

"Yeah. You're beautiful, smart, and funny. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

I giggled a little bit. What girl wouldn't when told something like that? But it was defiantly definitely the wrong course of action.

"But I want to be the lucky one."

"Excuse me?" I pulled back a little bit.

"You heard me, Camilla. Let me be the lucky one. Be mine."

I didn't really know what to say. I thought for a few moments, then tried to get it out in the nicest way possible. "Faolan, you know I value you as a friend. I just don't see you as the kind of person I'd want to be with."

"What?" he practically screamed. People around us stopped dancing and stared.

"Faolan, you're my friend, nothing more."

"Why not!" He had clearly been drinking. How someone had snuck alcohol into Hogwarts was beyond my knowledgeme, for I never asked how we got it at the parties. Normally it wouldn't be a big deal, just in the common rooms, but this was a public place with professors everywhere.

"Faolan please! People are staring! Can we talk about this outside?"

"NO! Let them stare! I want to talk about it now! Why won't you be with me? Am I not good enough?"

"No that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"You're my friend. I don't want to mess that up."

"The Potter's were friends. They're married now!"

"We're not the Potter's, Faolan."

"We could be! Camilla you don't understand! I want you," he lowered his voice and pulled me in close. "And I always get what I want." This was clearly a different side of Faolan. He was always kind and sweet to me, but this side of him was terrifying.

"Faolan, please let me go."

"No! Not until you agree to be with me."

"Faolan, I can't do that. I don't like you that way."

"You will," he said, the tone in his voice was darker and deeper than I'd ever heard.

"Faolan, please don't." My voice was quivering. I hoped and prayed that someone would come help me. Everyone was just standing there, staring.

He began to struggle with me. He tried to tilt my head up to kiss him, but I pulled away. Just as he pulled his hand back, to slap me I suppose, he was retched wrenched back from me by none other than Ron.

"Mr. Lumley, I believe Miss. Morton told you she wasn't interested." The love of my life, my hero.

"Who gives you the right to-"

"I am a teacher. _That's_ what gives me the right. Fifteen points from Slytherin for harassing another student. You are excused from the Hall, Mr. Lumley. I suggest you go back to the Head Dorm and sleep off whatever substances you've consumed." Ron spoke loudly at first, then lowered his voice a bit at the last part. Faolan gave him a dirty look, but dropped my arms and stalked out of the Hall. I stood still for a moment, then rushed out of the Hall tears streaming down my face.

I ran up the stairs, hair flying out of my bun, towards the Ravenclaw Common Room. Ron was right. Faolan was only after me for one thing and it only took the booze to bring that out of him. I had fully intended on spending the rest of the night crying in my bed until it was time for the train to leave the next day, but I stopped myself when I got to a fork in the corridor. One way would lead me to the stairs up to my House Dorm. The other down a long hallway to the room that Ron and the Potters shared. I contemplated both destinations, then decided to stick with my original choice. There was no way I could face Ron after what had happened.

Just when I turned to walk left, a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around the other way. Terrified that it was Faolan, I clenched my eyes closed and tried to pull away. But the hands were strong and familiar, and pulled me into a soothing hug, despite my protests. "You'd better not be about to go to your room," Ron said, lightly rubbing my back.

"You were right. He's horrid!" I cried into his chest. He just hugged tighter and shhd me quiet.

"It's okay. I'm here. I took care of it. It's fine."

I pulled back from him and stared into his blue eyes. "I'm sorry. I-" before I could get another syllable out, he silenced me with his warm lips.

"Don't worry about it. It's over. Now, go on to my room and wait for me. I'll tell McGonagall you're okay and I'll let Annabelle know not to expect you tonight."

I blushed, knowing exactly what he had in mind, and not minding at all. He was, after all, my boyfriend and the man I loved, the man I was supposed to be with. "Okay," I whispered, slowly walking away from him.

XoxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXO

The train ride went was uneventful. All my friends had been told I wasn't feeling well, so I was given a compartment all to myself and was not to be bothered. But certain friends of mine knew the truth. I spent the ride with Ron, trying to get as much of him as I could before we parted for two weeks until Christmas. We were rudely disturbed, however, when Harry and Hermione barged in to talk plans with Ron. They were disappointed that we'd already made plans, but I invited them over for Christmas dinner, and they brightened up. Mum and Denise loved to entertain large groups, so I didn't think two more mouths would be a big deal.

Then the ride was over, seemingly sooner than it began, and I found my self kissing Ron for what would be the last time for two weeks. Mum met me at the station and we apparated home to see Da, Denise, and little Sara.

Two weeks went by faster than I expected, and I never got to tell my family about Ron. I tried, believe me I tried, but something always came up. The phone would ring, doorbell would sound, or something of the sort wouldto keep me from telling.

Finally, it was Christmas Eve, the day Ron was coming, and I had to tell my family.

XoxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Mum! Da! Denise! Can you please come here!" I called from the sitting room.

"What do you need sweetie?" Mum asked.

"I've got something to tell you. Something I've been trying to tell you for two weeks."

"What is it honey?" my Da asked.

"You guys need to sit down for this." After receiving apprehensive looks, my parents finally obliged, and I tried to pick out how I wanted to say what it was I had called them for. I decided just to come right out and say it.

"I'm in love."

"Really? Oh darling that's wonderful!" Denise piped up.

"Who is he?" my mum inquired.

I hesitated before answered, and it's a good thing I did. Right as I was about to open my mouth, the flames in the fireplace turned bright green and Ron came tumbling out. Once the soot was brushed off of his shirt, he stood next to me, kissed my cheek, and gave a small wave to my family.

"My Charms professor," I said softly. I could tell Da was furious. He was just about to stand up when the flames changed again and the rest of the Weasley clan strode into my sitting room. "And this is his family. They're spending Christmas with us," I said shakily, staring at the mass of redheads, their spouses, and their children filling the room.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXO

**A/N:** hope you like!Review if you don't mind, I really like feed back, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! It only takes a minute! I promise!


End file.
